Colônia de Férias de Hogsmeade
by Lina Bars
Summary: COMPLETA Os estudantes do 5º, 6º e 7º ano de Hogwarts passarão dias de férias, distante do perigo. Aqui a maior confusão faz parte da adolescência! Muito romance, ciúme e traição...
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Apenas para desencargo de consciência, preciso deixar claro que todos os personagens nesta fic presentes (exceto por Lia Johnson, George McPhee e Beta Rhomes) pertencem à nossa amadíssima J.K. Rowling e à Warner Bros.

**N/a: **Espero realmente agradar a vocês, leitores com essa fic... E saibam, desde já, que qualquer reclamação, crítica ou elogio (ninguém é de ferro, né?), não façam cerimônias e deixem reviews!

Grata desde já... ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Desde o começo de seu terceiro ano letivo em Hogwarts, Harry esperava por essas férias de verão. Tudo por causa da Colônia de Férias de Hogsmead que só ocorria a cada 10 anos para alunos que se encontravam no quinto, sexto e sétimo ano da Escola. Por sorte, Harry e seus amigos já estavam com 16 anos.

Os alunos tinham acabado de chegar ao acampamento tão sonhado. Era tudo muito bem organizado: tendas coloridas se espalhavam pelo campo aberto e à esquerda da entrada, árvores faziam sombra a um monte de mesinhas rústicas de madeira. À direita, uma tenda possuía uma placa escrita: "Cozinha. Proibida a entrada sem autorização dos monitores".

Se não tivesse ido à Copa Mundial de Quadribol há três anos, Harry nunca adivinharia que dentro daquelas tendas aparentemente minúsculas havia cômodos e mais cômodos tão gigantescos quanto uma casa poderia ser.

O garoto então sorriu ao avistar mais duas tendas à frente, cujas placas indicavam: "Salão das Festas" e "Salão das Oficinas".

- Wow, to sentindo que a coisa aqui vai ser melhor do que eu imaginava! – comentou para Rony.

O amigo retribuiu um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Eu ouvi o comentário, ta, Harry! – reclamou uma Hermione um tanto quanto chateada.

- Ôôô, Mione... – Harry tentou se desculpar – é que... ce sabe, né...

- ... vocês são homens. Ta, eu sei, eu sei... – a garota revirou os olhos. – Ai, ai... vou olhar o que tem no quadro das Oficinas, sabe...

- Xiii...

Foi só o que Rony pôde comentar ao ver a amiga sair bufando em direção à tenda das oficinas. Harry se sentiu mal com o ocorrido, mas já estava até se acostumando. Ele não podia evitar que seus hormônios dessem sinal de vida.

Sabia que a amiga se sentia excluída nesses momentos, mas sabia também o quanto não gostava de ver qualquer macho que fosse se engraçando para cima dela. Era ciúme de amigo. Ciúme saudável, ele sabia disso. Só não podia dizer o mesmo, talvez, de Rony. Porque esse sim parecia não se sentir nem um pouco à vontade diante de tal situação.

- Quando será a primeira?

- Ã? – perguntou Harry distraído.

- Primeira festa, ow! – respondeu Rony.

- Eu ouvi falar em balada por aqui?

Era ela. Parvati Patil. A garota que há pouco mais de dois meses o encarava de maneira sugestiva. E Harry gostava disso, já que Parvati tornava-se mais bonita e atraente a cada ano. Ela vinha acompanhada da amiga inseparável, Lilá Brown.

- Ouviu, sim! – Harry sorriu simpático.

- 'Tão comentando por aí que a festa de abertura vai ser hoje mesmo – comentou Lilá olhando de Harry para Rony.

* * *

Hermione detestava quando seus melhores amigos faziam comentários "de homem" e a colocavam totalmente de fora das conversas. Mas havia momentos em que ela sentia a necessidade de procurar uma amiga do sexo feminino para trocar confidências, pedir conselhos. E era sempre a Gina que a garota recorria.

Enquanto entrava na tenda das oficinas, Mione percebeu que alguém parou de conversar com o amigo e a encarava insistentemente. Esse alguém era George McPhee. Um garoto alto, imponente e muito charmoso do 7º ano da Corvinal. Não era estranho que Mione já tivesse ouvido falar dele antes. Gina uma vez comentara: "Qualquer menina daria tudo pra ficar com ele! Aaah, o George é lindo demais!". Hermione então se sentiu corar e preferiu seguir em frente no seu destino. A verdade é que ela não sabia ainda onde ficava o tal quadro.

Então parou onde estava e ficou à procura de alguém que pudesse informa-la. Foi aí que ela percebeu que McPhee vinha em sua direção.

- Ta perdida? – ele perguntou sem perder o charme.

- Errh... Não, exatamente... é que... vc sabe onde fica o quadro das oficinas? – ainda encabulada.

- Hum... ainda nem procurei, tava com a galera dando uma olhada geral... Mas ouvi dizer que vai ter uma palestra interessante sobre algumas profissões, sabe...

- Ah, isso é bom! A gente só precisa saber quando, né...

- Então... vamo' procurar o tal quadro?

Mione achou estranho o comportamento de McPhee. Nunca havia sequer trocado um "oi" com o garoto antes. A não ser a vez que eles se encontraram bruscamente em Hogwarts. Isso irritara muito ela. "É tão metido que não olha por onde anda!", ela pensara da outra vez. Ele parecia inalcançável, sempre misterioso andando com os amigos. Uma vez até já o vira acompanhado. Mas foi apenas uma vez. Há pouco mais de dois anos, no baile de Inverno. E a garota com quem ele estava deveria se achar muito, ela pensava. Porque quase todas as outras meninas morriam de inveja. Mas aí se lembrou que na mesma época era também uma "sortuda", pois dançara e se exibira com ninguém menos que Vítor Krum. Rolaram apenas alguns beijinhos entre eles, mas ela tinha quase a plena certeza de que ninguém havia visto.

Ainda assim, Mione não conseguia entender aquele interesse repentino de McPhee por ela. Mas estava gostando.

- Claro. Mas antes... Você é o... – ela tentou aparentar não saber.

- George McPhee! Hehehe... me desculpe… e você é a Hermione Granger. Eu sei muito bem! – disse ao cumprimenta-la.

Mione apenas sorriu e os dois foram andando atrás do quadro.

Já fazia mais de um ano que George McPhee vinha analisando Hermione Granger de longe. O garoto a "descobrira" quando os dois se trombaram uma vez nos corredores de Hogwarts provocando a queda dos inúmeros livros que Mione carregava. Ele se lembrava muito bem do quão brava a garota ficara. George até tentara ajuda-la, mas Mione tinha gênio forte. E era disso que ele gostava numa menina. E não daquelas bestinhas que viviam lhe dando mole. Eram muito tolas e fáceis. Ele gostava de correr atrás.

Mas durante o ano inteiro, George não teve coragem de se chegar em Hermione. Até porque ela estava sempre com dois amigos homens a tira colo. Assim não ficava fácil para ninguém.

* * *

- Pôxa, Lia... eu não sei... não sei mesmo – dizia Gina à sua melhor amiga, Lia Johnson.

As duas estavam a poucos metros de Hermione na tenda das oficinas. Gina estava muito insegura quanto ao seu namoro com Dino Thomas. Tinha ciúmes dele com qualquer garota simpática que se aproximasse. Mas a principal de todas era Padma Patil. Parecia que a amizade dos dois estava crescendo demais.

- Ow, Giii... ce tem que relaxar! O Dino te ama tanto! – Lia tentava consolar a amiga.

- Pôxa, Lia... eu não duvido nada que esse amor esteja se reduzindo, sabe. A Padma ta pegando pesado, pô! Uma vez ele preferiu ser o ombro "amigo" dela ao invés de namorar um pouquinho comigo! Dá pra acreditar, Lia? – Gina estava indignada.

Quando isso aconteceu, ela nem reclamou tanto do namorado, por causa do orgulho. Mas a raiva estava se acumulando e a atenção que Dino lhe dava só diminuía. Foi quando ela olhou para o lado e viu Mione super sorridente conversando com McPhee.

- Ahh! Veja só, Lia! Mione ta podendo, hem! Ela ta altos papos com o gato do George McPhee! Puutz...

Lia ficou feliz ao ver Hermione com McPhee. Porque pelo menos o ocorrido conseguiu arrancar um sorriso de Gina.

- Uau! To besta, Gi!

- Kkkkkk… Vou parabenizá-la muito depois!

* * *

Parvati sempre achou Harry muito bonitinho. Mas agora ele parecia mais... homem! Isso o tornava intensamente mais interessante. Estava alto, forte e, ainda por cima, simpático. Ela nunca havia revelado o interesse pelo garoto a ninguém antes. Até que Lilá confessou sentir uma atração por Rony Weasley. Parvati até sentiu vontade de rir na hora, mas ao invés disso, acabou contando o que sentia por Harry Potter.

- Ah, sério, Parvs? – Lilá se animara. – Então... a gente precisa fazer alguma coisa, miga! Tipo... já pensou os dois casais juntos?

- Hahahaha! É, ia ser legal...

E essa agora era a primeira investida das duas. É claro que já tinha conversado com Harry inúmeras vezes antes. Mas agora era diferente. Ela se sentia mais tímida, mas ainda assim tinha que ser o mais simpática possível.

- Já to vendo que vocês só vieram pensando nas farras, né? – comentou Rony.

- Quê? – Lilá pareceu espantada. – Que é isso... nah... a gente também ta pensando nas... nas palestras, sabe. Hehehe...

- Ah, claaaro... – disse Harry.

- Pô, mas a gente já passou o ano inteiro suportando aquelas aulas todas... – comentou Parvati. – Agora é hora de diversão. Ou vocês não acham?

Foi quando uma garota animada de cabelos roxos chegou ao grupinho entregando folhetos verdes e dizia:

- Oi, galera! Meu nome é Beta Rhomes e sou do sétimo ano da Grifinória! Não sei se vocês já sabem, mas as festas da Colônia ficam por responsabilidade de uma comissão organizadora de alunos do sétimo ano! E a festa de abertura será hoje mesmo, lá naquela tenda ali! O tema será Hawaii! E ta tudo bonitinho explicadinho aí nesses folhetos, beleza?

Essa festa promete! Será que McPhee vai conseguir o que sempre quis com Hermione? E Gina, vai se acertar com Dino Thomas? Parvati e Lilá vão conseguir as atenções de Harry e Rony? Só lendo o próximo capítulo para saber. Essa Colônia de Férias está apenas começando... :


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Como o céu estava aberto, sem nem uma nuvem sequer para contar história, o jantar daquela primeira noite do acampamento foi servido nas mesinhas rústicas do jardim. Tudo muito bem decorado. Postes e lamparinas iluminavam o local, que se tornava incrivelmente romântico. As mesas eram servidas pelos elfos-domésticos.

Os monitores da Colônia de férias eram pais que se habilitavam a ir tomar conta rigorosamente dos alunos. Cada casa tinha dois monitores e eles ficavam hospedados em tendas separadas das dos alunos, mas sempre que possível ficavam alertas para ter certeza de que ninguém saísse da região do acampamento. Mesmo que isso fosse inevitável, já que as laterais possuíam feitiços contra aqueles que tentassem ser espertos. Os monitores também estavam ali para acompanhar grupos de alunos que quisessem passear eventualmente em Hogsmead.

- Ainda bem que minha mãe não inventou de ser monitora, viu... – comentou Rony ao ver uma mãe dando bronca no filho envergonhado na frente de seus amigos, quando chegava com Harry à mesa em que já se encontravam Mione, Lia, Gina e Dino.

Harry não comentou nada. Talvez porque não soubesse do que é ter uma mãe, pensou Rony sem-graça.

- Oi, povo! – sorriu Gina ao ver o irmão e Harry se aproximando.

- E ae! – disse Rony ao se sentar.

- Sim, mas continuando... – disse Gina tornando a se virar para Mione. – Não fuja, dona Hermione Granger! A senhora precisa nos contar sobre aquela conversa com o gatin... ops! – ela pareceu se tocar de que estava perto de Dino. – Erh... quero dizer... com o McPhee!

Mione estava meio encabulada e tentava impacientemente mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Ah, que nada, Gina! A gente só tava... ééé... procurando pelo quadro do horário das oficinas, ué! Só isso!

- Nananinanão! – respondeu uma Lia maliciosa. – Ninguém simplesmente procura quadros de seja lá o que for com George McPhee!

- Que que aconteceu? – Rony não entendia bem a conversa.

- Ah, é que sua amiga Hermione já começou bem nessa Colônia de férias, sabe... hehehehe – respondeu Gina.

- Como assim? – Rony sentia uma raiva desconhecida por dentro.

- Ai, Rony, como você demora pra perceber as coisas, hem! – disse Lia aos risinhos.

- Ta bom, ta bom! Vamo' mudar de assunto, né – Hermione parecia já impaciente.

Foi quando, por sorte de Mione talvez, Padma e Simas chegaram à mesa também. Não havia muito espaço, mas Rony viu Gina fazer uma cara nem um pouco bonita enquanto Dino pedia a todos que se apertassem e em seguida Padma sentou ao seu lado.

Gina realmente não estava gostando daquela situação. Aquele sorriso que estava em seu rosto se dissipou rapidamente e deu lugar a uma expressão de contrariedade. A garota olhou indignada para a amiga Lia ao ver que Padma sentou justamente ao lado de Dino e exibiu a todos um sorrisinho exagerado.

- Calma, Gi... – comentou Lia baixinho.

Mas ela não conseguiu se acalmar. Muito pelo contrário, porque Dino estava dando atenção demais a Padma e os dois estavam numa conversa paralela parecendo bastante empolgados.

Gina sentia uma raiva muito grande por dentro, vontade de arrancar os cabelos de Padma e de dar um belo de um tapa na cara de Dino. Então percebeu que não agüentaria ficar ali, pois já nem prestava mais atenção à conversa da mesa e tudo o que queria agora era sair correndo e gritar muito. Foi o que acabou fazendo. Levantou-se decidida, antes mesmo de acabar de tomar a cerveja amanteigada que tanto desejara o dia inteiro, e foi andando numa direção que nem ela mesma sabia qual era.

Poucos metros depois, ouviu a voz de Dino que gritava seu nome logo atrás. Quis andar mais rápido, mas o namorado já havia lhe alcançado e colocava a mão em seu ombro. Sem se virar para encara-lo, começou a chorar e cobrir o rosto com as mãos.

- Gi, meu amor, o que foi? – perguntou Dino preocupado. Ele se virou de modo que ficasse de frente para Gina e tentou abraça-la.

A garota relutou contra e deu dois passos para trás.

- Mas... – ele não entendia. – Pô, Gina! Que que foi? Vai me deixar preocupado assim?

Gina enxugou o rosto o máximo que pode com as palmas das mãos e o encarou, expressando muita raiva e indignação.

- Eu que pergunto "que que foi", Dino! Há mais de dois meses que a gente não é mais o que era antes! Nosso namoro se estagnou, não vai mais pra frente. Virou tudo rotina! Não tem mais novidade nenhuma! Aliás... tem novidade, sim! Sua amizade com a Padma – falando esse nome com maior entonação. – só faz atrapalhar a gente. Às vezes você dá mais atenção a ela do que a mim!

Dino ouvia tudo assustado. Então disse:

- Peraí, Gina! Não é bem assim... E... por que você nunca me falou antes que se importava quando eu tinha que consolar a Padma? Você viu que ela não tava bem esses dias! A gente é só amigo, mas se você tivesse me dito antes que não gostava da minha atitude eu poderia tentar mudar. Mas ficar guardando tudo isso pra si e vir jogar tudo na minha cara depois de um tempo não é bom! Nada bom... – ele parecia chateado. – E se o nosso namoro não te agrada mais, por que não me falou antes também? A gente poderia dar um jeito! Esse seu orgulho atrapalha muito, Gina... Você não faz idéia.

Gina voltara a chorar. "O que ele quis dizer com 'por que não me disse antes'? Será que...", ela pensava.

- Você ta acabando comigo? – perguntou Gina sem conseguir olhar Dino nos olhos.

- É claro que não...

Gina limpou o rosto mais uma vez e já conseguia encara-lo.

- A gente vai conseguir dar um jeito, não vai? – Dino já estava mais calmo e havia uma expressão de preocupação em seu rosto.

- Espero que sim...

E se abraçaram forte. Gina não queria perde-lo de maneira alguma e sentiu que o choro voltava pela segunda vez enquanto o abraçava.

* * *

Rony e Harry acabaram de jantar e foram direto para a tenda masculina se arrumar para a tal festa do Hawaii. Todos estavam excitados e animados com as preparações e tudo o que se comentava era sobre o que iria tocar, as bebidas e as garotas.

Rony não digerira bem o que ouviu sobre Hermione e o esnobe do George McPhee. "Como assim, ela se deu bem?", ele pensava furioso por dentro. Nunca admitira para si próprio que o que sentia por Mione era mais do que amizade. Às vezes percebia o quanto se incomodava com a beleza da amiga e o quanto seu perfume o deixava suspirando. Mas essas sensações eram sempre deixadas de lado. Ela era sua amiga. Sua melhor amiga. E mesmo que eles vivessem discutindo, a idéia de algo que pudesse destruir sua amizade o apavorava. Foi então que se lembrou de Lilá e seu sorriso fascinante. Ela também tinha um cheirinho gostoso.

- E ai, Harry... que que ce acha da Lilá? – perguntou enquanto pegava o colar de havaiano que aparecera em cima de sua cama.

- Da Lilá? Hum... por quê? Ta se interessando por ela?

- Ué... e por que não? A gente ta solteiro, não ta? Então pronto. Mas me diz... ela é bem gatinha, né?

Harry parou para pensar um pouco.

- É. É sim...

- E a Parvati também, Harry... – disse Rony, soltando um sorrisinho malicioso logo em seguida.

Harry sorriu da mesma maneira e ficou parado, pensando.

Parvati era bem bonita, sim. E Harry já havia percebido isso. Só não se imaginara se chegando nela ainda. A última e única garota com quem Harry tivera alguma coisa fora Cho Chang. Mas o que sentia por Parvati era diferente. Pelo visto era apenas atração e o garoto ainda não tivera tempo para pensar no assunto.

Tinha medo que sua insegurança o atrapalhasse, mas jurou para si mesmo que se Rony tomasse alguma iniciativa com Lilá, tentaria pelo menos uma conversa mais prolongada com Parvati.

Foi quando se lembrou do que sentira o ano inteiro por Gina. Uma paixão incontrolável que tentou abafar esse tempo todo. A garota era irmã de seu melhor amigo! Como poderia dar certo uma coisa dessas? Sem contar que parecia estar muito bem feliz e apaixonada por Dino Thomas.

Tentar se interessar mais por Parvati era no momento a melhor saída para seu problema. Quem sabe se assim Harry não se apaixonaria por outra pessoa facilitando sua vida? Não agüentava mais sentir o coração palpitar toda vez que Gina se aproximava. Parecia tão errado.

- Ei, Harry! – disse Rony jogando o colar na cabeça de Harry como que o acordando de devaneios.

- Ã?

- Pô, ce tem andado meio desligadão ultimamente, hem! Ó... que ce acha desse tal George McPhee? Quero dizer, tipo... é o segundo cara popular e "bem cotado" que vai atrás de Mione.

- E o que você quer dizer com isso, Rony? – perguntou Harry, um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

- Não, é que... Ela parece ser um obstáculo pra eles. Ce não acha?

- Ô, Rony! Admite logo que o que você tem é ciúmes, vai! A gente acabava aqui mesmo com essa ladainha!

- Ciúmes? Eu? Como assim? Ta maluco?

* * *

Mione, Gina e Lia haviam se produzido da melhor forma possível. Maquiagem, cabelo, unhas... E tudo isso sem a ajuda da magia. Tinha sido difícil, mas as garotas conseguiram. Mione achou até engraçado ao observar que na tenda feminina, todas as meninas se arrumavam e comentavam sobre garotos de uma maneira um tanto quanto empolgada demais.

E elas não poderiam ficar de lado. Gina e Lia a encheram o saco falando sobre a fama de McPhee e sobre como Mione deveria se comportar ao lado dele.

- Não demonstre desespero! Seja simpática, sorria bastante...

Por que elas diziam tudo isso? Por acaso Mione aparentava algum tipo de desespero? E quanto a ser simpática... A garota temia quanto ao contrário. Não suportaria a idéia de conversar com alguém sendo observada por dezenas de telespectadoras. Além do mais, achava muito difícil McPhee ir atrás dela com intenções de conquista-la. Os dois haviam conversado à tarde, mas não tinha sido nada demais. Apenas dois alunos interessados em descobrir o quadro de horários das palestras.

A verdade era que mesmo assim, Mione estava nervosa. Olhava-se no espelho compulsivamente, como no dia em que dançou no baile de inverno, há dois anos, com Vítor Krum. Não estava nada mal. O cabelo menos cheio do que o normal e os olhos chamavam mais atenção, graças à maquiagem que Lia havia lhe feito. A roupa era linda. Tinha conseguido com uma prima trouxa que tinha passado seis meses no Brasil e trouxera saias coloridas e rendadas. Todos agora a perguntavam como conseguira uma roupa tão adequada para a ocasião.

* * *

Conseguirão Harry e Rony se chegar em Parvati e Lilá? Gina e Dino realmente fizeram as pazes? E McPhee tentará mesmo alguma coisa com Mione? São cenas do próximo capítulo! 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ao entrar pela tenda das festas com Harry, Rony percebeu que todos haviam se empenhado em se vestir a rigor. Pelo menos o colar haviano enfeitava o pescoço de todo mundo. Algumas meninas até usavam poucos trajes, o que o deixava animado. As músicas eram engraçadas, caribenhas, o que fazia com que as pessoas presentes dançassem de maneira hilária.

Sentia uma ligeira dor-de-barriga só de pensar no que planejava fazer: tentar beijar Lilá Brown. O nervosismo o deixava realmente sem-jeito e tinha medo de que isso o atrapalhasse.

E quando pensava que aquele nervosismo não poderia piorar, sua barriga começou a doer mais quando Mione aparecia sorridente ao lado de Gina e Lia. E como ela estava linda! Mais ainda do que o normal. A roupa que usava deixava seu corpo mais à mostra, seu cabelo voava com o vento e seu sorriso... Ah, o seu sorriso... Rony sentiu suas orelhas pegando fogo e tirou imediatamente os olhos da amiga, percebendo que agora ela também o encarava.

- Oi, meninos!

Harry ouviu a voz doce de uma menina, que sabia muito bem ser de Gina. Virou-se na mesma hora, pois estivera dando uma olhada geral no lugar.

O nervosismo que sentia toda vez que Gina chegava perto o atacou novamente. E dessa vez o garoto se demorou observando-a de cima para baixo. Ela parecia mais velha, mais mulher com aquela roupa. Até o olhar estava diferente. Só podia ser uma coisa: maquiagem.

- Que foi, Harry? – perguntou Gina sorridente com um olhar de dúvida.

- Ah... Erh... Nada, não – o garoto respondeu ainda mais sem-graça. – É que eu to vendo como vocês estão diferentes com essas roupas...

- Ah! Hehehehe... Que fofo! – respondeu Lia.

- Ah, tá – Gina sorriu. – Bom... Vocês viram o Dino por aí?

- Não, a gente acabou de chegar – disse Rony.

* * *

Dino estava louco para achar a namorada e tentar fazer as pazes de vez. Pensava no que poderia estar deixando Gina entediada com o namoro, mas não conseguia achar motivos, pois para ele tudo estava indo muito bem até então.

E enquanto andava devagar pelas pessoas, uma mão tocou seu ombro delicadamente. Ele se virou esperando encontrar Gina sorridente, mas quem o tocara foi Padma.

- Ah, oi! – respondeu desapontado.

- Nossa! Que vontade de me ver, hem! – a garota se chatiara.

- Não, Padma! Não é isso! – ele tentava se desculpar.

- É, sim, Dino. Não precisa inventar desculpas! Eu sei que você preferia dar de cara com ela. – Parvati cruzou os braços.

- Não, Padma... Quero dizer, é claro que eu queria encontrar a Gina, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não fique feliz em te ver! Ah, por favor... não faz essa cara, não! – percebendo a expressão de indignação no rosto da amiga.

- Pôxa, Dino... eu já não tô muito bem... Você sabe que saí de casa brigada com minha mãe, acabei um namoro recentemente e ainda me recebe assim...

Dino percebeu que Padma enxugava os olhos que insistiam em lacrimejar.

- Pô, Padma! Fica assim, não... Isso me corta o coração!

E ele não resistiu, acabou envolvendo a amiga com um abraço consolador. Sabia que às vezes a garota o chantageava, mas considerava muito valiosa aquela amizade e fazia de tudo para não estragá-la. Agora ele só pensava no perigo que seria se Gina os encontrasse abraçados.

Mas já era tarde demais...

Gina não acreditava no que via. Poucas horas antes, tinha exposto a Dino tudo o que sentia com relação à amizade dele e Padma! "Como os homens conseguem ser tão ridículos?", ela pensava.

Então novamente, lágrimas instantaneamente desceram pelo seu rosto. Dino não a vira, mas ela correu em disparada para a tenda feminina. Estava sem forças para discutir com ele e até para pedir a Lia um ombro amigo. Ficar sozinha parecia a melhor opção no momento.

* * *

Quando Gina saiu atrás de Dino, Lia puxou Hermione com a desculpa de que queria conversar com ela assunto de meninas.

- Diz, Lia – falou Herminou quando as duas já estavam longe de Harry e Rony.

- Ah, aquilo foi só pra gente poder andar só. Ah, você sabe! – ao ver a amiga franzir a testa demonstrando que não havia entendido. – A gente precisa andar para explorar bem o território. E não conseguiríamos com dois meninos ao nosso lado, né!

As duas sorriram. E não demorou muito para Lia soltar um gritinho.

- Ah, olha ali! O seu McPhee! E que gatinho o amigo dele, hem...

Hermione estava sem-graça com o gritinho que a amiga dera, mesmo sabendo que ninguém havia escutado o que ela disse. Olhou na direção do dedo de Lia e o viu. Realmente, McPhee era muito lindo. E conseguia ficar charmoso mesmo com uma chinelinha japonesa.

Então Mione percebeu que o garoto também a olhava agora. Ficando encabulada, virou o rosto imediatamente e quis sair dali.

- Vamos passar perto deles? – sugeriu Lia.

- Não! Ce ta doida? De jeito nenhum...

- Ai, Mione. Não custa nada, pô! Acho até que ele vai gostar...

- Ah, você pode ir. Mas eu não vou, não!

- De que adianta eu ir só?

Lia cruzou os braços e pareceu contrariada.

* * *

Rony andava com Harry observando o comportamento das pessoas. Soltava sempre uma risadinha, quando via um colega dançando desajeitado.

"Ela só pode ter ido atrás do McPhee...", Rony pensava chateado. Tudo o que queria agora era encontrar Lilá e tentar se divertir aquela noite. Mas quando avistou a garota conversando com Parvati, seu estômago voltou a revirar.

- Elas estão ali. Vamo'? – disse.

Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça e os dois foram andando na direção delas.

- Oi, Rony! – Lilá abriu um enorme sorriso. – Oi, Harry!

- Uau! Como vocês estão lindas! – Rony foi simpático, tentando esconder seu nervosismo.

- Ah, é verdade! – disse Harry cumprimentando Parvati.

- Puxa... Que é isso... – respondeu Parvati meio sem-graça.

Rony começou com um "Estão gostando da festa?" e a partir daí a conversa foi rolando descontraída. Uma vez ou outra o garoto falava algo engraçado e todos riam.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Dino já havia se livrado de Padma e estava à procura da namorada. Já fazia duas horas desde o combinado e nada de Gina aparecer. Onde ela poderia estar? Quando já estava cansado de rodar a tenda inteira, finalmente encontrou Lia e Hermione.

- Meninas, vocês sabem por que a Gina não veio?

- Ela veio, sim, Dino! – respondeu Mione com ar de preocupada.

- Ué, mas onde ela ta então?

- Ela saiu de perto da gente há um tempão, dizendo que ia atrás de você – retrucou Lia.

- Pois é, mas eu já procurei pela tenda inteira e ainda não a encontrei! Será que... – ele parou para pensar. – Será que vocês poderiam procurar por ela na tenda feminina? Por favor...?

- Tudo bem, eu vou... – disse Lia preocupada.

* * *

Mione preferiu ficar na festa e ir atrás de Harry e Rony. Já estava com saudades de conversar com os amigos, pois tudo o que fazia ultimamente era falar sobre garotos com Gina e Lia.

Enquanto andava esticando o pescoço por entre as pessoas o viu mais uma vez: McPhee agora conversava com uma garota bastante bonita e novamente a encarou com aquele olhar perfeito. E mais uma vez, Mione retirou os olhos da visão dele, continuando a procura pelos amigos.

Deteve-se com uma expressão de indignação no rosto ao encontrar Harry e Rony a conversar alegremente com Parvati e Lilá. Eles sorriam tanto e Mione percebeu que nunca sentira tanto ciúmes dos amigos antes.

Resolveu que não iria até eles e quando ia começar a procurar por um lugar para se sentar, viu Rony e Lilá se afastarem de Harry e Parvati aos risinhos. Isso a deixou ainda mais chateada.

Instantes se passaram desde que Mione encontrara um banquinho para sentar até que McPhee se postou de pé em frente a ela e perguntou se poderia sentar-se ao seu lado. A garota ficou surpresa, mas os dois acabaram conversando sobre assuntos diversos, o que por sinal, a surpreendeu mais ainda. Não imaginava que ele fosse tão interessante e inteligente. Falaram até das profissões que queriam seguir.

* * *

Lia entrou na tenda feminina e não se espantou ao encontra-la praticamente vazia. Apenas umas três camas estavam ocupadas e uma delas parecia ser a de Gina. Sem hesitar, foi até a cama da amiga e sem entender direito a encontrou dormindo. Haviam lenços amassados no chão, o que indicava que deveria estar chorando antes de dormir.

Saiu da tenda e encontrou um Dino ansioso.

- Ela está dormindo!

- Mas... como assim? Por quê? – Dino não conseguia entender e parecia chateado.

- Não sei, Dino... Queria saber... Tem certeza de que vocês não discutiram nem nada?

- Eu não menti pra você, Lia! A gente não se viu na festa!

- Tudo bem... Vou voltar pra lá.

Lia se perguntava por que havia Gina ido dormir tão cedo. Será que tinha passado mal? Tinha a esperança de encontrar Mione para conversar sobre o assunto, mas quando isso aconteceu, viu a garota sentada conversando com McPhee. Lia sorriu por dentro satisfeita, mas se lembrou de que ficaria a andar sozinha pela festa.

Pegou um copo de cerveja amanteigada numa mesinha e quando ia dar o primeiro gole, alguém lhe assustou por trás, fazendo com que soltasse um gritinho e seu copo virasse um pouco derramando líquido em sua roupa.

* * *

Passaram-se 40 minutos desde que Rony puxara Lilá para conversarem a sós e ele se perguntava se estava demorando para investir. O problema é que não sabia como iria tentar alguma coisa.

Lilá agora explicava como tinha convencido a mãe de deixa-la ir para o acampamento, mas Rony só conseguia pensar no quanto tinha vontade de beija-la. Olhava a cada segundo para sua boca, o que fez a garota corar e parar de falar.

Os dois agora se olhavam nos olhos e, devagarinho, Rony foi se aproximando do rosto dela mirando sua boca. Seus lábios se encontraram suavemente e o beijo foi se intensificando aos poucos. Minutos depois, ele passou os braços pela cintura de Lilá e sentiu a mão da garota acariciando-lhe a nuca, fazendo-o se arrepiar de imediato.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Mione já não fazia idéia do tempo que tinha que estava ali naquele banquinho conversando com McPhee. Conversavam sobre tanta coisa, que ela não estava acreditando. Sempre imaginava que galãs como ele não eram muito de papo. Era só levar Krum como exemplo. Mas talvez o que McPhee precisava era de alguém que o levasse a sério e não ligasse tanto para sua popularidade. Sim, porque até seus amigos poderiam lhe ser fúteis.

- A galera da comissão tem ralado muito por causa dessas festas, sabe – disse ele ao observar a tal garota de cabelo roxo, Beta Rhomes, se deslocar impacientemente para lá e para cá. – Tipo... é claro que não tiveram que se preocupar com dinheiro, né... Porque a verba vem da organização da Colônia e de Hogwarts. Mas a responsabilidade de procurar bandas, de decorar a festa e de preparar e espalhar folhetos ficou por parte deles.

Mione vez ou outra balançava a cabeça ou fazia uma expressão de "oh". Mas era McPhee quem mais conversava, por incrível que pareça. E isso era tão novo para ela que não se importaria de ficar ali a conversar até o raiar do dia. Porém, já estava ficando tarde e lembrou-se de que no outro dia gostaria de assistir a uma palestra sobre os mal-tratos a elfos domésticos.

- Ah, não... você já tem que ir dormir? – McPhee parecia sincero com o desapontamento. – Fica mais um pouquinho! Ta tão boa a conversa – ele sorriu e colocou a mão sobre o braço de Mione que apoiava-se no banquinho.

A garota ficou sem-jeito e por causa disso, McPhee tirou a mão de imediato.

- Mas... eu preciso acordar cedo... Você entende, eu quero assistir à palestra...

- Hum... tudo bem! Mas eu te levo até a tenda. Ta meio tarde e o que não falta é bêbado desordenado por aí!

"Que fofo...", ela pensava. Andavam em silêncio e Mione se culpava porque a causa disso deveria ser o olhar encabulado que lançou com o toque de McPhee em seu braço. Quando chegaram na frente da tenda, Mione se postou de frente para ele e disse:

- Bom... então é isso... Boa-n...

Mas o garoto não lhe deu tempo para continuar a frase. Pois já estava muito próximo do seu rosto e, repentinamente, tascou um selinho carinhoso e demorado. Sua mão direita tocava a cintura de Mione, cujo coração disparava agora.

Em seguida, ele afastou um pouco o rosto e ficou olhando para Mione e, percebendo seu espanto no rosto, foi rápido ao dizer:

- Ah... desculpa!

Mas Hermione, percebendo a outra merda que fizera, colocou a mão esquerda sobre seu ombro direito e encostou os lábios no dele por livre e espontânea vontade. O garoto só deve ter gostado, pois se empolgou e a enlaçou pela cintura. Mione, porém, percebendo que o beijo se intensificava, soltou a boca dele e olhou para o lado. McPhee não entendeu direito, mas deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e soltou-a respeitosamente. Ela sorriu sem-jeito e, sem dizer mais nada, entrou na tenda.

Hermione não se lembrava da última vez que sentira seu coração palpitar tanto como agora. Uma felicidade irradiava seu corpo e a deixava acesa, de modo que sabia que não dormiria nem tão cedo. E enquanto corria para a cama, tocava sua própria boca com a mão e não conseguia esconder um sorrisinho.

* * *

- Simas! Não acredito que você fez isso! – Lia estava realmente muito chateada com o susto que acabava de levar. E, por sorte, a cerveja amanteigada não lhe molhara tanto a roupa.

Simas estava já às gargalhadas. E Lia lhe dava tapinhas insistentes nos ombros.

- Pára de rir, idiota! Só podia ta bêbado, mesmo... Quantos hidromels você bebem, hem?

- HAHAHAHA! Ta abusada assim porque ta só, é?

- Ã? Ai, que ódio... – replicou indignada.

- Ta só por quê? Todo mundo se arranjou e você não? Hahahahaha!

Lia revirou os olhos e fez menção de sair andando.

- Não, 'pera! – Simas puxou-lhe o braço.

- O que foi? – perguntou abusada.

- É que... eu também sobrei – respondeu Simas meio cambaleante.

- Ah, é? – Lia sorriu convencida.

- É fogo... A Padma acabou de me mandar pastar. Só porque viu Dino sozinho agora pouco... é uma obsessão ridícula, mesmo...

Lia arregalava os olhos e a boca indignada. Vendo a expressão da garota, Dino pareceu se tocar da besteira que fez e levou a mão à própria boca.

- Vo-você... você não ouviu nada, Lia!

- A-há! Então os dois devem estar a sós agora, né...

- Não, Lia... Por favor! Não conta a ninguém!

Lia balançava a cabeça.

- Por favor... eu faço qualquer coisa! Mas não conta a ninguém, não!

Lia então abriu mais um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Tudo bem. Mas só se você me contar agora mesmo o que é que rola de verdade entre eles dois!

* * *

A conversa de Harry e Parvati também estava descontraída, mas o garoto não demonstrava que tentaria algo além do que já rolava. Conversavam sobre professores, trabalhos e até sobre o baile a que foram juntos dois anos atrás. Sorriam bastante, mas ele até agora, não dava sinal algum...

Parvati já se sentia entediada. Vira sua amiga passar andando de mãos dadas com Rony e soltar-lhe piscadelas de animação. Mas o seu caso não parecia ter futuro. Pelo menos não essa noite. Já estava ficando cansada de tanto conversar e tudo o que queria era que ele a beijasse, mesmo sabendo que isso seria praticamente impossível. O pior é que, assim, só aumentava-se a sua vontade.

- Ta ficando tarde, né... – comentou Harry.

- Pois é... Acho que vou dormir! – respondeu Padma chateada com o comentário de Harry.

E dessa forma os dois foram andando juntos em direção, primeiramente, à tenda feminina. Harry se despediu de Padma com dois beijinhos na bochecha e um "boa-noite", deixando a garota o mais insegura possível.

"Pôxa, será que eu sou tão indesejável assim?", ela se perguntava tristonha.

* * *

- Você jura mesmo que não conta a ninguém do que eu te falei? – perguntava Simas preocupado.

- Ã-ran... – respondia Lia, cruzando os dedos.

- Então ta. Vamo' sentar ali, ó.

E os dois foram andando até o banquinho mais próximo. Sentaram-se, Simas hesitou bastante e parecia ponderar bem as palavras antes de abrir a boca.

- É o seguinte... A Padma é louca pelo Dino há muito tempo. Mas eu não sei se ele percebe isso ou se é tão cego para não perceber.

- Mas... nunca rolou nada não, entre eles?

- Não que eu saiba! Porque ele realmente gosta muito da sua amiga. Mas vou te contar uma coisa... Se eu tivesse uma garota como Padma no meu pé, não sei por quanto tempo resistiria, não!

- Ai, vocês homens... São tão... argh! – Lia fez uma cara de nojo.

- Pô, mas é a verdade!

* * *

Dino estava sentado sozinho em um banquinho do lado de fora das tendas e refletia o que poderia ter feito Gina ido dormir tão cedo sem falar com ele. Tinha quase certeza de que não fora visto enquanto consolava Padma duas horas atrás e começava a se chatear com a grosseria de Gina. "Pô, ela não fez nem questão de me avisar que ia dormir!".

- Oi, gatinho! – era Padma sorridente, sentando-se ao seu lado. – O que é que ce tem? – perguntou observando a indignação do amigo.

- Nah... Nada não...

- Cadê ela? Foi ela que te deixou assim? – vendo que ele não respondia nada continuou: - Vocês brigaram? – e colocou uma mão nas costas dele.

Dino apenas balançava a cabeça. E mentiu:

- Nada demais, Padma...

- Eu sei que foi ela, Di! Me conte, vá... Não quero ver meu amigo assim pra baixo!

Dino levantou a cabeça e tentou abrir um sorriso amarelo. Padma o abraçou de imediato. Por um instante ele pareceu enxergar uma outra Padma ali. Uma Padma com um perfume inebriante e um cabelo tão macio... Tentou afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça, quando ela largou-se do abraço devagar e começou a encara-lo de maneira diferente. A idéia de beija-la até passou pela sua cabeça, mas imediatamente tirou os olhos dali e virou o corpo para frente.

Percebeu o desapontamento da amiga, mas não pôde fazer nada, a não ser tascar-lhe um beijo sobre a face e andar para a tenda masculina.

* * *

- Ei, Harry! Acorda! – Rony cutucava o ombro do amigo insistentemente.

Harry se acordou assustado, catou os óculos, colocou-os no rosto e observou a hora no relógio: 4h35 da madrugada.

- Que foi, Rony? – perguntou preocupado.

- Ce veio dormir de que horas? – perguntou sorridente.

- Não acredito que ce me acordou pra perguntar isso! – respondeu indignado.

- Ah, pô. É que eu quero saber como ce se saiu com a Parvati – disse Rony animado. – E aí? Rolou alguma coisa?

- Não... tipo... a gente conversou bastante e tal, mas...

- Putz, Harry! Não acredito que ce foi mole!

- Ah, eu não sei... Não pintou clima.

- Pois é, talvez porque você não soube criar o clima, né! – disse Rony balançando a cabeça em tom de desaprovação.

- E eu ainda fiz a merda de dizer que tava com sono! Eu sei, eu sei... – apressou-se Harry a dizer enquanto via o amigo rindo. – Eu sei que sou um mole e tudo o mais, mas sei lá...

- Shh! – alguém se incomodava com a conversa.

Harry precisava encontrar Parvati no outro dia e mudar sua imagem com ela. Tudo o que menos queria era parecer chato para alguém. Ainda mais para Parvati, por quem ele começava a sentir um certo interesse...

Pelo visto, Rony gostou de ficar com Lilá... Mas será que ele quer continuar com o rolo? E McPhee irá atrás de Mione mais uma vez? Ou achou que não conseguiria mais nada com ela? Lia contará o que conseguiu ouvir de Simas para a amiga Gina ou prefere não interferir em seu namoro? Dino resistirá mais uma vez aos ataques Padma? E Harry vai tomar vergonha e tentar alguma coisa com Parvati? Ufa! O próximo capítulo está imperdível!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

****

Mione tinha ido dormir às duas da madrugada, mas às oito seu despertador tocou. A palestra sobre Mal-tratos a Elfo Domésticos começaria dentro de uma hora.

- Bom-dia, Mione! – sussurrou Gina ao seu lado. Tinham que falar baixo, porque aparentemente quase oitenta porcento das garotas naquela tenda dormiam.

Mione estranhou a amiga estar acordada a essa hora e perguntou:

- Vai pra palestra também?

- Ã? Ah... Não, não! É que eu vim dormir cedo... – Gina parecia bem abalada.

- Sim! E por falar nisso...

- Lá fora eu te conto melhor!

Primeiro foram tomar banho e quando já estavam a caminho das mesinhas rústicas que serviriam o café-da-manhã, Mione reforçou:

- Então, Gina... Por que ce foi dormir tão cedo?

- Pois é... Ai, Mione, acho que o Dino ta me traindo com a Padma! – disse Gina com a vozinha mais chocha possível.

- Quê? Ce ta maluca? É claro que não! Não, eu não acredito nisso... – Mione falava mais para si agora. – O que te faz pensar isso, Gina?

- Pôxa, Mione... eu os vi no maior abraço ontem lá na festa! Não agüentei ficar pra ver no que é que ia dar, mas imagino muito bem o que vem depois...

- Gina, mas você só viu um abraço! Não pode ficar tirando conclusões precipitadas desse jeito! Você sabe como o Dino é carinhoso com as pessoas. Vai ver ele tava só...

- Consolando ela? – completou Gina. – Já to farta dessa desculpa, Mione! – seus olhos agora lacrimejavam. A garota respirou fundo, com ar de revolta, e passou as mãos com força sobre os olhos.

- Ow, Gi... – Foi só o que Mione disse antes de abraçar a amiga.

Após o abraço, Gina tentou mudar de assunto para que não chegasse chorando no café-da-manhã:

- Sim, mas agora me conte você... Como foi com o McPhee? – disse com um sorriso amarelo.

- Ah... – Mione sorriu apreensiva, não sabia se deveria se sentir feliz diante da situação da amiga. – Ele é super simpático, sabe... E educado... e... – sentiu-se realmente corar dessa vez.

- Ai, me conta, Mione! – Gina agora já parecia um pouco mais animada. – Vocês ficaram ou não?

- Hum... Mais ou menos... A gente passou a noite toda conversando, mas quando ele foi me deixar na tenda rolou... um beijo... e outro... – disse levando a mão ao rosto sem-graça.

- ... e mais outros? – perguntou Gina cada vez mais empolgada.

- Não, não! Foram só dois mesmo! Mas, Gina... Não sei se vai rolar mais alguma coisa, sabe...

- Claro que vai, sua boba!

As mesas pareciam estar ocupadas apenas por pessoas que pretendiam assistir à palestra. E eram muito poucas, possibilitando a Gina e Mione se sentirem à vontade para continuar o assunto "garotos".

Tomado o café, Gina voltou para a tenda feminina e Mione seguiu seu caminho para a tenda das Oficinas. Como chegou cedo, muitas cadeiras ainda estavam vazias e havia vaga na primeira fila. Ficou sentada sozinha e puxou um assunto qualquer com a garota que estava ao seu lado.

Minutos depois, um grupo enorme de pessoas parecia chegar ao mesmo tempo e naquele monte de gente ela conseguiu ver McPhee. Não pôde evitar um sorrisinho e um nervosismo por dentro.

Ele parecia procurar por alguém e quando a viu soltou aquele sorriso charmoso e olhar fulminante que ninguém mais no mundo conseguia fazer. Mione sorriu de volta e logo se virou para frente, pois o palestrante já estava em seu lugar a pedir silêncio.

* * *

Lia estranhou ao se acordar e encontrar Gina sentada na cama bastante concentrada em algum livro que lia.

- Gina?

- Ah, oi, Lia! Eu já tomei café, ta? Não quis te acordar porque era bem cedo e eu não sabia a hora que ce tinha vindo dormir...

- Não, tudo bem! O que houve? Você passou mal ontem à noite ou algo assim? A gente ficou preocupado...

- Ah, desculpa, miga... Mas é que eu vi o Dino e a Padma abraçados e fiquei muito mal. Tudo o que eu queria era ficar só...

A conversa com Hermione no café-da-manhã havia animado Gina, de modo que sua raiva por Dino e Padma diminuíra. Mas não se sentia preparada ainda para encontrar o namorado, por isso preferiu passar a manhã na tenda, lendo.

Lia entendeu a amiga, melhor até do que Hermione. Pois não defendeu Dino em hipótese alguma, mas no fundo, Gina sabia que preferia que Lia o tivesse feito.

* * *

Parvati e Lilá se acordaram quase na mesma hora e já arrumavam as camas para ir tomar banho, quando Parvati perguntou:

- Lilá... eu sou tão feia assim?

- Kkkkkk! Parvs, me poupe! Nem preciso responder a essa pergunta... Tsc, tsc... – ela revirava os olhos.

- É, sério, Lilá! O Harry não ta nem aí pra mim...

- Porque é cego, só se for! E outra coisa... não é só porque eu e o Rony ficamos ontem, que o Harry ia agir da mesma forma, não... Vai ver ele é mais de conversar, mesmo... sei lá...

Mas nada que Lilá falasse iria animar Parvati. E o pior é que o que ela sentia por Harry só aumentava diante da impossibilidade. O jeito era reprimir esse sentimento e fazer de tudo para esquece-lo.

* * *

Um turbilhão de pensamentos se confrontava na cabeça de Dino. Por que Gina tinha ido dormir tão cedo? Será que ela o viu abraçar Padma? Não... ele prestara bastante atenção... Gina não podia ter visto!

Dino não podia evitar que eventualmente a imagem de Padma com o rosto tão perto, quase colado ao seu, viesse à sua mente. Era tentador e proibido demais, ele não podia... não podia desejar aquilo...

Ele e Simas estavam chegando às mesas para tomar café quando viram Lia, sozinha na mesa mais próxima.

- Olá – disse Lia sem muito entusiasmo ao ver que os dois pretendiam lhe fazer companhia.

- Oi! – Dino sorriu. – Lia... você... conversou com ela?

- Mais ou menos...

- Mas... descobriu por que ela foi dormir logo?

- É que ela não tava muito bem, sabe... Acho melhor você perguntar a ela, Dino. Você não se importa, né?

- Não, não... tudo bem! Eu pergunto depois. E onde é que ela ta agora?

- Ela quer ficar um pouco só...

E foi interrompida por Rony que acabava de chegar com Harry à mesa:

- Quem quer ficar um pouco só? É a Gina?

Harry não pôde evitar uma certa curiosidade por tal comentário. Será que Gina havia brigado com Dino? Uma esperança nascia por dentro.

- É... Mas não é nada demais, não, Rony! – disse Lia precipitada ao perceber a preocupação do amigo.

- Aposto que tudo isso é porque ela ta chateada comigo... o pior é que eu não consigo achar motivos! – dizia Dino indignado para si mesmo.

Sim, Gina e Dino haviam brigado! E Harry percebeu nos olhos de Lia uma certa desaprovação às palavras de Dino. Não entendeu o porquê e quando começava a refletir sobre, viu Rony sorrir para o outro lado. Lá estavam Lilá e Parvati caminhando para alguma mesa metros adiante. Ele percebeu muito bem a animação de Lilá e o sorriso quase amarelo que Parvati produziu ao responder o gesto simpático do garoto.

- Xii... – e por um momento voltou a se lembrar do que fizera na noite anterior.

- Hoje à noite é sua chance de corrigir o erro, Harry! – disse Rony, parecia até que tinha lido sua mente.

Sim, ele queria corrigir seu erro. Queria tentar fazer tudo dar certo aquela noite, até porque Parvati parecia estar ainda mais bonita naquele café-da-manhã.

* * *

Quando a palestra acabou, o estômago de Mione começou a doer, chegava a hora de encontrar McPhee. A não ser que ele não estivesse a fim de vê-la e saísse logo da tenda.

Mas assim que pôs os pés para fora do compartimento, deu logo de cara com McPhee em pé, de braços cruzados e um sorrizinho maroto no rosto. "É muito charme pra uma pessoa só", Mione pensava. Então abriu um sorriso meio sem-jeito e perguntou:

- Gostou da palestra?

- Pode-se dizer que sim... Mas eu estava muito ocupado para prestar atenção direito...

- Ocupado? Como assim?

- Pensando em alguém...

Mione sentiu o rosto corar. McPhee apenas sorriu achando aquilo engraçado.

- GEORGE!

Mione ouviu uma voz feminina gritar ao longe. Imediatamente, o garoto virou-se naquela direção e, avistando uma menina de cabelo roxo que se esgoelava, fez algum sinal com a mão e voltou-se para Hermione.

- Tenho que ir... – ele parecia chateado. – Prometi à comissão que ajudaria hoje...

E, rapidamente, ele soltou um beijo suave na bochecha de Hermione. Exatamente como fizera na noite anterior quando se despediam. Ela ficou ali parada, vendo-o correr e não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Finalmente tinha alguém para se pensar que não fosse Rony. Isso era realmente um alívio.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Mione tinha combinado de se encontrar com Lia e Gina para se juntarem a um grupo que ia almoçar em Hogsmeade. Então, às 11h30 em ponto, já saíam da tenda feminina em direção à entrada do acampamento, onde duas mães de alunos da Lufa-lufa já organizavam filas e passavam ordens sobre o horário da ida e da volta. Harry e Rony estavam de costas e Mione sentiu-se feliz por encontra-los, pois desde o dia anterior que não se falavam direito.

- Oi! – disse fazendo com que eles se virassem.

- Mione! – disse Harry empolgado. – Pô, parece que faz uma eternidade que a gente não se fala.

Rony passou a mão nos cabelos e concordou com um sorrisinho. Durante o caminho os três amigos foram conversando sobre assuntos diversos. Lia e Gina vinham logo atrás, aparentemente bastante concentradas em alguma conversa importante.

Assim que chegaram, foram almoçar no mesmo lugar. Tudo animado, todo mundo rindo. Até mesmo Gina, que parecia ter esquecido do que vira a noite passada. Terminaram o almoço e foram juntos às compras. As meninas queriam acessórios para a festa e Rony insistia que fossem logo a uma loja de roupa.

- Pra que essa vontade toda de comprar roupa, Rony? – perguntou Gina.

- Ué... eu to precisando!

- Hum... Não, muito... eu sei que não! Vai, me diz... pra quem é?

- Pra quem é o quê? – Rony começava a ficar vermelho.

- Pra quem é que ce quer se arrumar tanto? – Gina tinha uma expressão maliciosa no rosto.

- Ah! Deve ser pra Lilá, Gina! Hehehe – respondeu Lia, vendo que Rony não se pronunciava. – Pois é, vocês não viram os dois juntos ontem, não?

Hermione então se lembrou da cena que vira: Rony e Lilá saindo aos risinhos, animados demais por sinal, para conversar mais reservados. Aquilo lhe dava tanta raiva...

- Sério? – Gina agora perguntava de Rony para Harry.

Harry apenas fez um sinal afirmativo com os ombros como quem diz: "que-que-eu-posso-fazer?"

- A-há! E eu perdi essa... – Gina estava rindo.

- E você, Harry? Eu não o vi direito lá... – voltou a dizer Lia com o mesmo ar de malícia.

Gina não esperava ouvir aquilo. Sim, seus sentimentos por Harry já haviam mudado há um bom tempo, mas nunca deixara de sentir uma certa admiração e atração pelo amigo. Nunca o vira com outra garota, apenas ouvira falar de seu caso com Cho Chang. Mas ainda assim, sabia que havia uma esperança bem guardada, lá no fundo, de que um dia viesse a ter algo com ele.

Lembrou-se então que mesmo que esse dia chegasse, não estava muito perto. Pois ela namorava Dino e gostava muito dele.

- Ah, é que ele tava conversando com a Parvati, sabe... – Rony entregou o amigo.

- Hum! – disseram Hermione e Lia ao mesmo tempo. Ambas com um sorrisinho malicioso.

E, finalmente, quando as meninas já tinham comprado todos os acessórios de que precisavam, foram com um Rony exausto e abusado a uma loja de roupas masculinas. Gina não pôde deixar de caçoar um pouco do irmão, mas não fazia o mesmo com Harry. Claro que não.

Às quatro da tarde já estavam todos de volta ao acampamento e Gina sentiu a necessidade de conversar com Dino. Não podia continuar fugindo do namorado por muito tempo e precisava resolver sua situação ainda aquela noite. Decidiu que assim que o encontrasse contaria tudo o que vira e que pensava.

* * *

Na tenda feminina: mais uma noite cheia de meninas que se arrumavam animadas a falar de meninos e roupas. Gina, Mione e Lia se arrumaram rápido e foram cedo à festa.

Ainda no início, enquanto andava com as amigas, Gina o enxergou de longe. Pelo menos desta vez, Dino não estava acompanhado de Padma. Era apenas com Simas e alguns outros garotos que ele conversava. E assim que a viu, fez um sinal com a mão e saiu correndo em sua direção.

- Oi... – disse ela meio chateada e confusa.

Lia e Mione passaram a mão nos braços da amiga e se tocaram de que deviam deixa-la sozinha. Ele, de início, apenas a beijou no rosto carinhosamente.

- A gente precisa conversar – disse Gina séria.

- Tudo bem.

E saíram andando a procura de um lugar calmo e reservado.

Lia e Hermione andavam sem rumo pela festa, observando as roupas que as outras meninas vestiam e procurando por alguém... Sim, Mione procurava por McPhee. Desejava muito encontra-lo aquela noite. Sentia um nervoso ao pensar no comportamento que teria com ele se isso acontecesse, mas a idéia de passar a noite conversando com o garoto mais uma vez era um grande estimulante.

Uma hora e meia de festa e nada de McPhee... Mione começava a pensar que agora ele devia estar com alguma garota qualquer aos beijos. "Por que ele iria querer algo comigo, aliás?", ela pensava. Bom... Mas talvez ele não estivesse beijando ninguém agora. Talvez ele estava ajudando a comissão, como disse que o faria.

E foi divagando sobre o que poderia McPhee estar fazendo agora, que ela viu Harry e Rony um tanto quanto animados perto da mesa de bebidas. Nunca vira os amigos daquele jeito, começava a pensar que aquelas férias não estavam fazendo bem a eles. Ou até o contrário. Era bom ver Harry feliz. Preocupava-se muito com ele.

- E agora – anunciava um homenzinho no palco -, temos a honra de apresentar... – todos começaram a gritar coisas como "woohoo!" – "Trasgos no Rock"! – e saindo do palco, deixou a platéia a gritar ainda mais.

A tal garota dos cabelos roxos subiu ao palco, seguida do restante da banda. E finalmente Mione o viu... McPhee era o guitarrista da banda! Então na certa foi para ensaiar que a garota o chamara ainda cedo.

- Uau, Mione! Dá pra acreditar que esse menino consegue ficar ainda mais bonito? – Lia se empolgava.

Não. Não dava para acreditar. E ele a beijara na noite anterior! Parecia até mentira... Mas não sabia ela que o inacreditável ainda estava por vir.

A banda tocava músicas que todos conheciam e a agitação era garantida. A voz de Beta Rhomes era um espetáculo e McPhee não ficava para trás com suas performances na guitarra. Depois de tocar a sexta música, Beta largou o microfone e McPhee já estava ao seu lado para cantar. Sim, ele estava indo cantar! Mione estava de boca aberta e o garoto não decepcionou. Sua voz era realmente linda e a música agitada, mas a letra... a letra era romântica! Será que era de autoria dele?

Mas a maior surpresa de todas era que ele quase não parava de olhar Hermione do palco enquanto cantava. Não precisa nem dizer o quanto isso a deixou sem-graça. Lia logo percebeu e não parava de falar coisas do tipo: "ah, se isso fosse comigo...!", "ow, Mione, ele ta caidinho..." e por aí vai.

* * *

Harry havia decidido não errar aquela noite. E para isso, parecia existir apenas uma solução: beber um pouco além da conta de cerveja amanteigada. O problema é que esse pouco se transformou em uma medida que ele próprio não sabia definir. E quanto mais se sentia feliz e confiante graças ao efeito da bebida, mas queria continuar a beber.

Rony deve ter percebido a idéia do amigo, pois não parava de aconselha-lo a parar. Mas não havia jeito. Harry realmente estava decidido de que ficaria seguro o suficiente para tentar alguma coisa com Parvati; já que sua timidez, com relação a este assunto, não brincava em serviço.

Quando Harry já estava talvez no quarto copo, Rony avistou Lilá e Parvati e, dizendo para que o amigo fosse discreto, foi quase o arrastando ao encontro delas.

Pouco depois que se cumprimentaram, Rony e Lilá repetiram o que haviam feito na noite anterior: foram conversar a sós, deixando Harry e Parvati.

Parvati estranhara a animação quase exagerada de Harry ao cumprimenta-la, mas não podia reclamar. Era por isso, mesmo que lutasse contra, que esperava o dia inteiro. E quando o papo foi rolando, ela percebeu que ele ria bastante. Sim, ele só poderia estar embriagado! Mas haviam duas saídas: evita-lo, já que ele estava um pouco fora de si, ou aproveitar a oportunidade.

O Harry bêbado dizia coisas que qualquer garota gostaria de ouvir. Às vezes ficava simplesmente parado contemplando ela.

- Nunca vi olhos assim... – dizia ele. – Tão expressivos...

Parvati ficava logo sem graça e tentava mudar de assunto. Mas quando a banda começou a tocar uma música mais paradinha e romântica, não havia escapatória. Harry a puxou pelo braço até o meio, onde vários casais dançavam abraçados. Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela e aos poucos foram ficando mais próximos. Até que ela não agüentou mais, abraçou-o pelo pescoço e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. Harry por sua vez começou a alisar as costas da garota e, pouco tempo depois, fez com que ela tirasse a cabeça do seu ombro. Uma mão ainda alisava as costas da garota e foi levando a outra ao rosto dela carinhosamente. Parvati logo fechou os olhos e, finalmente, seus lábios se encontraram lentamente. E o restante da noite, o casal era um grude só.

* * *

Lia achara muito fofo as olhadas que McPhee dava para a amiga. E achou mais fofo ainda quando percebeu que, ao descer do palco, ele veio logo atrás de Mione.

- Ó ele vindo...

- Quê? – Mione parecia estar desligada. Pensando nos olhares dele, talvez.

- Seja legal com ele, viu, miga! Aproveite!

E dito isso se saiu para deixa-la sozinha. Na verdade, quem ficava sozinha nessa história era ela própria. Parecia que todos que conhecia estavam acompanhados. E depois de andar por uns 10 minutos se sentindo solitária, encontrou uma pessoa aparentemente no mesmo estado que ela: era Simas. "Ah, mas ninguém merece o Simas...", ela pensava. Porém, já era tarde demais...

- Olá, Lia! – disse ele sorrindo.

- Oi... – respondeu Lia sem esconder o tédio.

- Nossa... o que foi dessa vez?

Ele parecia menos embriagado agora. Talvez até nem bebera aquela noite. E assim percebeu em Simas uma pessoa realmente legal de se conversar. Um amigo com quem podia passar horas falando sobre quaisquer coisas.

* * *

- Não sabia que você cantava! – comentou Hermione.

- Ah, sim... Há muitas coisas que precisamos saber um do outro – respondeu McPhee simpático.

E tempo não foi o que faltou, porque mais uma vez passaram a noite inteira conversando. Mas após algumas horas, enquanto Mione falava do que achara da palestra, McPhee só pensava em roubar-lhe um beijo novamente. Ela era tão linda... tão certinha... Falava tudo na hora certa, cada palavra pensada e cada gesto delicado. Ele queria toma-la para si, queria abraça-la... Agora já nem sabia o que a garota dizia, observava apenas como o dizia e, levando um dedo à frente de sua boca, fez sinal de que parasse de falar. Ela percebeu logo o que vinha em seguida e dessa vez passaram a noite juntos, abraçavam-se constantemente. Era incrível como se davam bem...

* * *

A noite estava maravilhosa para Rony. Ficar com Lilá era algo que qualquer garoto da sua idade deveria gostar. Ela era sorridente, animada e sabia agradar uma pessoa. Além de tudo era realmente muito bonita. Estava tudo dando certo, pois até Harry finalmente conseguira vencer a timidez (tudo bem que com a ajuda do álcool, mas conseguira) e dançava feliz com Parvati. Porém, quando tudo está indo bem demais é de se estranhar.

Tocava uma música animada e Lilá dançava empolgada beijando-o casualmente, quando ele viu... De princípio não conseguia acreditar, mas era a mais pura verdade. Mione estava sendo beijada bem ali na sua frente. Rony teve vontade de quebrar a cara daquele sujeito, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi deixar Lilá preocupada com sua indignação estampada no rosto.

- Rony? Tudo bem? – ela olhava dele para Hermione.

Rony apenas segurou a raiva e disse:

- Vamo' sair daqui.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Gina e Dino estavam sentados em um banquinho do lado de fora da tenda das festas. De início, o silêncio era absoluto.

- Eu não entendo você, Dino... – disse Gina, quebrando o gelo. – Eu te falei que estava insegura quanto à sua amizade com Padma, e horas depois você já estava lá... nos braços dela!

- Nos braços dela, Gina? Que história é essa?

- Eu vi muito bem! Não precisa se fazer de inocente, não! Eu vi vocês num abraço apertadinho demais, sabe...

- Como assim? "Apertadinho demais"?

- Ah, Dino! Você sabe o que eu quero dizer!

- Não, eu não sei, Gi... E, sim, a gente tava abraçado. Mas foi coisa de amigo que consola amigo! Ela tava muito sensível. Aliás, ta muito sensível... A mãe brigou com ela, o...

- Eu não quero saber! – disse Gina interrompendo a frase do namorado. – Chega dessa história de consolo de "amigo"! Pra mim isso já tá indo longe demais! – silêncio. – Eu acho o seguinte... – silêncio mais uma vez. Nem ele abria a boca. – Daqui pra frente você vai ter que escolher uma de nós.

Dino levantou a cabeça e demonstrava uma certa indignação no rosto.

- É, sim, Dino! As coisas agora vão ser assim se você quiser manter nossa relação...

- Mas, Gina... – disse Dino, hesitando em seguida. – Tudo bem... Eu não quero perder você. Prometo que tentarei me afastar da Padma.

- Esse prometo não está muito seguro...

- Gi, não é assim tão fácil desistir de uma amizade! Eu prometo tentar. Sim, tentar foi o que eu disse. A gente precisa se resolver...

Gina se sentia muito orgulhosa para resolver ali a situação dos dois. Nem um abraço, nem um beijo cabia bem à situação. O jeito era deixar rolar e aquela noite para ela já tinha acabado.

- É, a gente precisa resolver, sim... – disse Gina. – Mas agora, acho que vou dormir... Não to muito bem.

* * *

Quando Mione, Lia e Gina chegaram às mesinhas do café-da-manhã encontraram um Harry um tanto quanto enjoado ao lado de Rony. Sentaram-se com os amigos e todos conversavam sobre a bebedeira de Harry. 

- Poxa, Harry... Não esperava isso de você! – disse Hermione.

- Ah, Mione... – respondeu Rony fazendo um gesto com a mão. – Todo mundo toma um porre desses uma vez na vida. Pode ter certeza que seu dia virá! Hahaha...

Mione fez uma cara feia.

- Eu só te digo uma coisa – comentou Harry com uma expressão nada boa no rosto. –, o que eu tô sentindo é péssimo! Além de não me lembrar direito do que fiz ontem, tem esse enjôo...

- Mione! Olha quem vem ali! – disse Lia animada apontando para alguém nas costas de Mione.

De súbito, Hermione virou a cabeça e se deparou com a pessoa que mais lhe causava ansiedade no momento. Sim, era McPhee. Ele estava tão lindo, com aquela carinha de sono... E sorria para ela, realmente vindo em sua direção. Imediatamente, Mione se levantou, pronta para cumprimentá-lo e uma surpresa... Ela estava pronta para receber beijinhos na bochecha quando, ao invés disso, o garoto lhe deu um selinho.

Mione ficou sem-graça e observou que todo mundo na mesa ficou perplexo, ninguém esperava por aquilo. Talvez nem mesmo Lia. Rony parecia ser o mais surpreso de todos.

- Oi... – disse Mione finalmente, sem jeito.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou McPhee com um olhar impressionantemente lindo.

- Ah, dormi, sim... E você?

- Dormi muito bem! – respondeu McPhee, um sorrisinho de felicidade.

Mione sorriu sem graça.

- Pois é... Olha, só! Você não gostaria de ir passear em Hogsmeade mais tarde comigo, não?

- Ah, pode ser, sim... De que horas?

- Soube que tem um grupo saindo ao meio-dia...

- Ok, então!

McPhee deu um outro selinho fofo em Mione e disse que precisava tomar o café com os amigos.

- Quer dizer que o negócio tá se prolongando, né? – perguntou Gina, enquanto Mione se sentava à mesa novamente.

- Ééé... Quero dizer, acho que sim! – disse Mione observando Rony indignado.

- Eu não gosto daquele cara – disse Rony.

- Ai, Rony! Nada a ver! – respondeu Lia.

- É, e por que você não gosta? – perguntou Gina.

- Ah, não sei explicar. Eu não gosto e pronto!

Enquanto discutiam sobre Rony gostar ou não de McPhee, Gina viu que Dino se aproximava da mesa com Simas. Ainda guardava uma certa raiva do namorado, mas algo lhe dizia que era preciso ser mais flexível. Ele chegou, sentou-se ao seu lado e lhe deu um beijinho na bochecha. Gina sorriu compreensivamente.

Esperou que ele tomasse o café-da-manhã e disse:

- Mô, vamo' andar um pouquinho?

Ele deve ter percebido que a namorada estava mais calma dessa vez, porque abriu um sorriso enorme e respondeu:

- Vamo', sim, Gi! – e lhe deu um beijinho.

Andavam entre as árvores, onde vários casais pareciam ter tido a mesma idéia que eles e conversavam. Algumas pessoas até faziam piquenique animadamente.

- Essa noite eu pensei bastante sobre o nosso problema... – começou ela.

- Eu também...

- E acho que se a gente quer resolver nossa situação... eu preciso relaxar mais...

Dino sorriu concordando.

- Então... Tudo bem, eu concordo que você precisa tentar se afastar da Padma. Eu entendo como é difícil dá um fim a uma amizade assim. Mas, por favor... tenta se afastar "se afastando" literalmente, ta? Por que se for consolando não vai dar certo...

- Não, claro! Eu sei...

Os dois fizeram silêncio. Gina sorriu e Dino a abraçou. Parecia que tudo era tão mais fácil assim, quando os dois estavam bem...

* * *

Simas e Lia andavam também pelo acampamento.

- Eu torço tanto por aqueles dois... – disse Lia. – Mas se o seu amigo fizer mais uma merda, Simas... eu juro que...

- Pois é. E pode contar comigo, Lia! Porque eu já o alertei muito, sabe... A Padma realmente não o deixa respirar, pô...

Lia estava impressionada com a pessoa que descobrira em Simas. Não imaginava que ele podia ser alguém tão interessante para se conversar. E agora estava do lado de Gina! Isso chegava até a ser suspeito... Mas se realmente soubesse que Dino fez mal a Gina novamente...

* * *

Lilá e Parvati tinham se levantado tarde aquela manhã. Estavam indo comer receando não encontrar mais os elfos servindo as mesas. Parvati se sentia flutuando. Sua felicidade era tanta que achava tudo engraçado e agradável, até a dor de cabeça por ter dormido pouco. Só imaginava como seria seu próximo encontro com Harry. Perguntava-se se seria tão maravilhoso como havia sido na noite anterior.

E a resposta para sua pergunta poderia estar ali na sua frente, pois Harry vinha saindo das mesinhas, acompanhado de Rony e Hermione.

- Oi, meninas – disse Rony dando um selinho em Lilá. (Parvati percebeu a surpresa no olhar de Hermione).

- Oi – Harry não estava tão animado quanto na noite anterior. Aliás, estava o oposto. Tanto que o beijo que Parvati recebeu foi um estralo chochinho na bochecha.

O resto da conversa não foi muito proveitoso, Harry parecia impaciente e Rony e Lilá estavam mais atentos um ao outro do que aos outros presentes. Parvati logo se irritou com a situação e disse:

- Bom, gente... Vou indo comer!

Lilá e Rony pareceram surpresos com o comentário.

- Ah, claro... É mesmo... Precisamos ir, Rony... – disse Lilá dando um outro selinho no garoto.

Parvati saiu bufando, sem nem se despedir direito de Harry. Estava realmente muito decepcionada com a maneira que o garoto a tratara e isso lhe dava náuseas de raiva.

* * *

No horário combinado com McPhee, Mione já estava a caminho da entrada do acampamento. Ao chegar lá viu McPhee conversando com um amigo. Ela se sentiu insegura e não sabia como chegar perto dele. Mas enquanto se aproximava ele já a avistou e abriu um sorriso charmoso.

- Você tá linda – disse após um selinho.

Mione ficou sem-graça. Assim que chegou e cumprimentou McPhee e o amigo, este último se retirou. Enquanto andava, McPhee puxava assuntos diversos e sempre que ela abria a boca ele não parava de fitar-lhe o rosto. Após um tempinho ele até segurou sua mão.

Riam bastante, a conversa estava para lá de animada. E sempre que possível, McPhee tascava um beijinho em Mione. Almoçaram juntos e o garoto pagou a comida.

Quando andavam pelas vitrines das lojas de Hogsmeade, abraçados e animados, uma garota nem um pouco desconhecida vinha sorrindo em direção a eles.

- George! – era Cho Chang, bastante sorridente por sinal.

- Oi, Cho! – disse McPhee, segurando a mão de Mione e cumprimentando a amiga.

Apresentou as duas e continuou conversando com Cho Chang. Pelo visto os dois não se viam há muito tempo, nem mesmo no acampamento.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Estava anoitecendo e, mais uma vez, todo mundo parecia se preparar para a próxima festa. Mione, Lia e Gina estavam cada uma em suas respectivas camas a conversar, já que aparentavam ser as únicas na tenda que não se encontravam dispostas ainda a se arrumar.

- Então ele é amigo da Cho Chang? – perguntou Gina abafando a voz.

- É... Bom, os dois estão no 7º ano da Corvinal, então estudam juntos... – respondeu Mione.

- Pois é, mas isso não quer dizer que precisam ser amigos – comentou Lia.

- Ou mais que amigos, né! – frisou Mione. – Tipo, pela maneira como se olhavam... Acho que já deve ter rolado algo antes... Se é que não rola mais!

- Ai, não acredito! – exclamou Lia. – Essa menina também quer todos pra ela! Primeiro o Cedrico... Owww, o Cedrico... Depois o Harry, agora o McPhee! Putz, peraê, né!

- Ah, é verdade... – disse Mione.

- Sim, mas o que é que tá rolando entre vocês? – perguntou Gina. – Não foi maravilhoso hoje à tarde?

- É, né... Foi, até ela chegar... Parecia que ele tava me deixando de lado...

- Ow, amiga... Vamo' ver o que acontece hoje à noite, né... – disse Lia. – Mas acho que ele já tá caidinho por você! Aquela música que ele cantou te olhando... Foi lindo demais!

Mione sorriu sem-graça.

- Sim, mudando de assunto... – continuou Lia, olhando agora para Gina. – Como é que foi a conversa com o Dino?

- Ah... A gente fez as pazes! Acho que agora tudo se ajeita... Espero que finalmente ele tenha entendido que eu não gosto da Padma, né!

- Ele não é besta de não entender – comentou Mione. – Ah, Lia! Eu vi você e o Simas saindo pra conversar... – ela tinha um olhar malicioso. – Que que tá rolando?

- Ai, gente... Nada haver... – respondeu Lia sem jeito. – A gente é só amigo.

- Desde quando? – perguntou Gina. – Eu sempre te vi implicando com ele, Lia! Como assim essa amizade repentina?

- Ah, Gina... Eu realmente implicava com ele, mas percebi esses dias que ele pode ser uma pessoa ótima pra se conversar... A gente começou conversando sobre você e o Dino e a partir daí foram surgindo outros assuntos...

- Hummm, sei! – disse Gina.

- Ow, pára! É sério!

* * *

Harry pensou direito sobre a maneira com que tratara Parvati logo cedo. A bebida havia lhe dado ânimo para se chegar nela na noite anterior, mas lhe causara ânsia de vômito de manhã impossibilitando-o de cumprimentá-la corretamente. Decidira-se, mais uma vez, corrigir seu erro. E dessa vez sóbrio.

Assim que chegou à tenda das festas com Rony deu logo de cara com Lilá. Mas Parvati não estava com ela.

- Cadê a Parvati? – perguntou a Lilá após Rony cumprimentá-la.

- Ah, ela tava andando por aí com a irmã.

Harry resolveu então andar sozinho. Não havia cabimento ele ficar lá segurando vela de Rony e Lilá. Mas não demorou muito e logo avistou Parvati e Padma conversando a um canto da tenda. Como se chegaria nela? E se ela fosse fria com ele?

- Oi – disse, após tomar coragem.

Parvati não estava muito simpática. Mas, longe de ser chata, abriu um sorrisinho forçado e olhando da irmã para Harry respondeu:

- Oi, Harry...

O garoto cumprimentou sua irmã e depois perguntou se podiam conversar.

- Tudo bem, mana – disse Padma. – Eu tenho que procurar uma pessoa...

Harry se viu sozinho de frente para Parvati. Não sabia bem como começar a conversa, mas alguma coisa tinha que dizer.

- Bom... Eu queria te pedir desculpa pela minha frieza hoje de manhã...

Parvati virou o olhar do rosto dele para o chão. Ele continuou:

- É que... Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas ontem eu meio que exagerei na bebida... – viu Parvati assentir com a cabeça. – Então... Daí hoje eu não tava muito bem. Tava realmente me sentindo mal...

- Eu sei, Harry... Tudo bem... Mesmo que não esperasse por aquele seu comportamento, eu sei que você não deve satisfações a mim.

- Claro que sim, Parvati! – disse Harry, pegando nas mãos da garota. – A gente teve algo ontem. E foi muito bom... Eu não queria ter estragado tudo da maneira como eu fiz hoje de manhã.

Parvati olhou suas mãos sendo tocadas pelas dele e abriu um sorrisinho.

- Então tudo bem!

Harry percebeu que não havia mais nada a ser dito e a beijou como tinha feito na noite anterior e adorara.

* * *

Mione, Lia e Gina chegaram juntas à festa novamente. Mas logo de início, Gina foi atrás de Dino. Mione e Lia continuaram andando.

Dessa vez Mione não pôde deixar de ver Rony e Lilá muito bem próximos e animados. Aquilo lhe irritava de um modo inexplicável. Odiava a maneira como Lilá sorria para Rony e passava os dedos no seu cabelo; a maneira como ela o abraçava e repousava a cabeça no ombro dele; a maneira como ele beijava-lhe o rosto lentamente; a maneira como ele tinha Lilá aos braços e não ela... Sim, Mione podia abafar esse sentimento dentro de si, mas ultimamente não podia deixar de notar o ciúme que sentia do amigo. Imaginava-se com ele, envolvida por aqueles braços... Acariciando aquele rostinho bravo...

Mas agora ele estava ocupado demais com Lilá. E ela própria agora pensava também em uma outra pessoa... Sim, porque seu relacionamento – seja lá qual fosse – com McPhee estava indo muito bem, obrigado. Até que o viu... E conversando com Cho Chang! Aquilo não podia ser possível... Como uma pessoa consegue ter ciúmes de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?

Lia percebeu sua indignação, mas ao ver que McPhee abriu um sorrisão ao ver Mione e deixou Cho Chang para vir falar com ela, percebeu que era hora de procurar outra pessoa para conversar.

- Vou atrás do Simas – disse Lia com a intenção de deixar Mione sozinha.

- Tudo bem... – respondeu Mione, tendo que logo em seguida se virar para cumprimentar McPhee.

O garoto a beijou e depois disse mais uma vez um "Como você está linda!". Pois é, parecia estar tudo indo bem, mas pouco depois quando estavam andando pelo acampamento ela não conseguiu evitar a pergunta:

- Você e a Cho Chang já... Já tiveram alguma coisa?

- Por que cê quer saber isso? – perguntou McPhee surpreso.

- Hum... Não sei... Vocês parecem mais íntimos.

McPhee sorriu.

- Você é perceptiva, hem... Bom... Esse ano a gente teve um certo rolo... Mas era muito complicado.

- Por quê?

- É que eu era amigo do Cedrico, sabe...

* * *

No outro dia de manhã, Harry e Rony não conseguiam encontrar Parvati e Lilá. Mas a idéia de encontrá-las durante o dia, à tarde e à noite parecia meio assustadora. Aproveitaram então para assistir a uma palestra com Hermione.

Mione sentia-se diferente perto de Rony, e qualquer movimento muito próximo que ele fizesse, causava-lhe um arrepio e uma palpitação acelerada. E quando viu que os dois se aproximavam de sua cadeira na tenda das oficinas, sentiu até um rubor na face. Fez de tudo para disfarçar, pois apesar de ser tudo muito novo não queria que Harry e Rony percebessem que estava encabulada.

Mas Harry notava... Aliás, ele notava a tensão que vinha tanto da parte de Hermione quanto da parte de Rony. O fato de os dois se gostarem era claro para Harry, mais claro até do que para os dois próprios. Talvez porque não queriam estragar a amizade, ou talvez porque eram simplesmente muito teimosos.

- Olá – disse Hermione sorridente quando os dois se sentaram.

- Cadê ele? – perguntou Rony.

- Ele quem? – Mione não entendia.

- O cara que não larga mais do seu pé, ué! Que milagre é esse ele não tá aqui?

- Não tem ninguém no meu pé, Rony! – Mione se exaltava e não podia esconder a vermelhidão em que seu rosto se tornava.

- E aquele George McPhee que não sai de perto?

- Ai, Rony, nada a ver! Pra falar a verdade, você é que tem alguém no pé e não percebe!

- Quê? – perguntou Rony olhando de Mione para Harry. – Só se for o Harry!

- Ei, não me coloquem aí no meio! – disse Harry.

- O Harry? Ah, Rony, você sabe muito bem do que eu tô falando!

- Ta bom, ta bom! Parem de brigar vocês dois! – interrompeu Harry.

- Shh! Vai começar! – disse uma garota abusada que estava na frente de Mione.

* * *

Dino e Simas se acordaram tarde mais uma vez e antes de se levantar para tomar banho e comer alguma coisa, rolavam na cama conversando besteiras.

- Ei, pô... – disse Simas.

- Diz... – respondeu Dino distraído.

- Tipo... Que você acha da...

- Da Lia? – completou Dino prontamente para o espanto de Simas.

- Como você sabe?

- Ah! Eu tenho visto vocês dois conversando.

- Pois é... Mas tipo... Acho que pra ela é só amizade, mesmo... Quero dizer, acho que ela nunca iria querer algo comigo, né... Que você acha?

- Como assim?

- Você acha que ela só me vê como amigo?

- Como é que eu vou saber, Simas?

- Ah, sei lá... Você acha que ela poderia sentir algo por mim?

- Pô, Simas... O que cê tá me perguntando é bem difícil de se responder, sabe...

Silêncio. Simas pensava nos olhos dela, naquele sorriso sincero, aquele balançar do cabelo... Era tudo tão sincronizado, tão perfeito...

- Tá se apaixonando é, Simas? – perguntou Dino jogando uma almofada na cara do amigo.

* * *

Horas depois, quando o céu mudava sua cor de um azul forte para um incrível tom alaranjado, Gina andava sozinha ao longo do acampamento à procura do namorado. Não sabia ao certo onde encontra-lo, até porque a última vez que o tinha visto foi na noite anterior. Torcendo muito para não dar de cara com Padma ao lado dele, sentiu-se aliviada ao vê-lo conversando com Simas e uns outros garotos da Grifinória perto de um laguinho bem arejado e ventilado.

- Oi, mô! – disse sorridente ao chegar perto do grupo.

Dino fez sinal aos amigos de que voltaria mais tarde e, sorrindo de volta para a ruivinha, puxou-a para mais perto do laguinho.

- Já tava com saudades...

- Seu mentiroso... – respondeu Gina enquanto era abraçada.

- Por que eu estaria mentindo?

- Ah, não sei... Pra me agradar, talvez?

Dino lançou-lhe um olhar de repreensão, no que disse:

- Gina, se você ta querendo voltar ao assunto que a gente tanto já discutiu...

- Não, Di! Não é isso... Mas você deve concordar que não seria estranho se você quisesse me agradar mais do que o normal diante de tudo o que vem acontecendo...

- Gina, que "tudo isso" você ta querendo dizer? Nem aconteceu tanta coisa assim... A não ser seu ciúme repentino pela Padma e...

- Peraí! Ce ta querendo dizer que esse meu ciúme não tem cabimento?

- Não, Gina! Agora você já ta tirando palavras da minha boca. Em momento algum eu disse que seu ciúme não tinha cabimento. Aliás, se você parar pra pensar direitinho vai ver que...

- Eu não to acreditando, DINO! – Gina agora cruzava os braços e expressava no rosto uma verdadeira exaltação. – Eu não mereço isso, não... A gente não consegue passar mais um minutinho sequer sem brigar! Vai ser assim até quando?

- Até essa sua raiva esfriar, Gina... Até que seu orgulho seja vencido...

- Ah, Dino! Quer saber de uma coisa? Pra mim chega de tanta confusão! Eu acho que a gente precisa de um tempo para pensar... Tudo bem que vai ser inevitável a gente se esbarrar por aí esses dias, mas assim pelo menos não ta dando certo... Eu ainda não consegui vencer o ciúme que sinto de você e a Padma e acho que não vou conseguir tão cedo, porque sempre que tiver de te ver vou me lembrar da cena em que vocês dois se abraçavam e aí vou jogar toda a raiva em cima de você...

- Mas, Gina!

Dino sabia que nunca conseguiria entender as mulheres, mas essa atitude de Gina parecia ir além da conta. Ele não fizera nada! Absolutamente nada. Questionava por que causava tanta raiva à namorada, pois queria fazer de tudo para mudar a situação, até porque ia acabar se irritando com ela também.

A garota agora já se encontrava a metros de distância e ele continuava ali, imóvel, sem saber se voltava para os amigos ou se corria atrás dela. Seria tudo aquilo um jogo? Ele não tinha como saber, mas decidiu-se por atender ao pedido que Gina fizera. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor para o relacionamento.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Gina não se sentia bem, mais uma vez, para ir à festa daquela noite. Precisava de um tempo só, distante do namorado. Encontra-lo agora só iria piorar as coisas, pois sentia que o ciúme a sufocava a ponto de faze-la odiar Dino.

- Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem aqui sozinha? – perguntava Lia antes de se arrumar, sentada à cama da amiga.

- Lia! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que gosto de ficar só de vez em quando! Não se preocupem, vão se arrumar e ficar bem bonitas, vão! Que eu fico aqui na minha, relaxando, lendo... Isso não é novidade pra mim.

- Ah, Gina... Mas a gente fica preocupada, sim! – respondeu Mione.

Não teve jeito. Gina insistiria até a morte que preferia ficar sozinha e tudo o que as amigas poderiam fazer era ir à festa.

Logo de início, Lia encontrou-se mais uma vez sozinha ao ver que McPhee veio ao encontro de Mione. Restava-lhe apenas andar, à procura de mais alguém. Talvez passaria mais uma noite inteira conversando com Simas e essa idéia agora começava a soar-lhe monótona.

- Oi, lindinha! – disse uma voz masculina muito próxima ao seu ouvido, quase em um sussurro.

- Ã? – Lia virou-se de imediato.

Era um garoto loiro aparentemente arrogante e bêbado da Sonserina. Sabia que seu nome era Draco Malfoy, embora nunca tivesse trocado uma palavra sequer com ele.

- Está só? – perguntou ele com aquele olhar de superioridade.

- E desde quando isso é da sua conta? – retrucou Lia se afastando devagar do garoto. Mas isso não adiantava, pois ele vinha sempre atrás.

- Uau! E ela é abusada!

Lia agora andava para trás, mas, poucos passos depois, acabou encostando as costas e a cabeça numa parede que delimitava o espaço da tenda.

- Não precisa fugir, não! Eu não mordo.

- Quanto a isso eu não sei, mas é melhor não arriscar.

- Calma, eu só quero conversar.

Mas aquele olhar superior e aquela voz imperativa não mudava.

- Pois é, mas eu não estou muito pra papo hoje, sabe...

- É uma pena... – disse Draco passando a mão direita no cabelo de Lia.

- SAI! ME LARGA, SEU NOJENTO! – ela tentava sair de perto, mas era impossibilitada pela barreira que o garoto criava.

- MAS O QUE É ISSO?

Lia reconheceu aquela voz como sendo a de Simas e sentiu-se aliviada, mas não queria que os dois brigassem e vendo que Draco não havia gostado nem um pouco da interrupção de Simas, postou-se entre os dois e disse:

- Ca-calma... Não foi nada demais, Simas! Ele ta bêbado... Vamos sair daqui.

- Não, Lia! Eu vi que esse otário tava querendo te forçar a alguma coisa! Isso não vai ficar assim...

- E o que você vai fazer? Me bater? – zombava um Malfoy arrogante. – A gente tava conversando, você não viu, não?

Simas queria partir para cima de Malfoy, mas Lia o puxava insistentemente para longe dali.

- Deixa ele pra lá! Vamos, vamos...

- Mas, Lia! – ele ainda tentava se desvencilhar.

- Por favor, Simas, não vale a pena brigar com ele. Você sabe disso!

E Simas realmente sabia disso, pois tudo o que queria era agradar Lia.

* * *

McPhee estava um fofo. Não havia sinal na tenda de Cho Chang, o que era um grande consolo para Hermione, agora que se sentia mais à vontade com o garoto.

- Vamos lá pra fora? – disse ele após um beijo demorado.

- Como assim? Por quê? – perguntou Mione, ainda abraçando McPhee pelo pescoço.

- Hum, porque esse acampamento é muito lindo, pra gente ficar aqui dentro o tempo todo. A gente bem que podia andar um pouquinho... E sem falar que essa música já ta dando nos nervos.

Mione sorriu concordando. Era verdade, ela também não agüentava mais ouvir aquele "tuntz-tuntz" irritante. Perguntava-se se o garoto não possuía segundas intenções querendo leva-la para um lugar mais afastado dos amigos, mas ainda que isso fosse verdade, ela saberia se defender.

- Tudo bem, então – respondeu sorridente.

McPhee andava na frente segurando-lhe a mão e Mione pôde ver claramente Rony ao longe observando-os de esguelha. O que ele estaria pensando disso tudo? "Ah, o Rony que se dane! Ele ta lá agarrando a Lilá, não devo satisfações algumas a ele...", pensava Hermione.

Ela e McPhee passaram pela entrada da tenda e quando já andavam a campo aberto, ele passou a mão pela cintura dela, de modo que começaram a andar meio que abraçados. Diminuíam o passo à medida que se aproximavam do laguinho. Vendo uma árvore por perto, McPhee puxou Mione para o encontro dela. Encostou-se no tronco e puxou a garota pela cintura para mais próximo dele. De início, Mione hesitou, mas não resistiu e acabou cedendo ao beijo que o garoto preparava para lhe dar.

Mas Hermione se espantava com a empolgação de McPhee e quando o garoto tentou deslizar a mão por dentro de sua blusa, saltou para trás de um pulo e percebeu que nunca se sentira tão envergonhada.

- De-desculpa... – disse McPhee assustado. – Eu não sabia que você...

- Não sabia que eu não sou qualquer uma? Eu não acredito que aceitei vir com você até aqui... – Mione cobria o rosto com as mãos.

- Calma... Eu... Não se preocupe! Eu prometo que não faço mais isso! – McPhee agora passava a mão na cabeça de Mione.

- Não, tudo bem... É que eu... Ai, que vergonha...

- Ok, então... Ta tudo bem – disse McPhee beijando a testa de Hermione enquanto a abraçava. – Eu não faço mais nada disso...

* * *

Rony e Lilá não conversavam muito em seus encontros. Rolava muito mais beijo e abraço do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas às vezes ele se pegava pensando em Hermione com McPhee e não conseguiu disfarçar sua indignação ao ver os dois passando de mãos dadas em direção à porta de entrada.

- Rony? – chamou Lilá.

- Ã? Oi?

- Eu tava perguntando o que você acha do Harry e a Parvati... – ela procurava descobrir o que Rony tanto olhava.

- Ah, sim... Claro! É... eu não sei...

- Rony! Você ta comigo de verdade?

- Ã? Como assim?

- É que às vezes parece que você não ta aqui comigo! Ta sempre pensando em outra coisa, ou outra pessoa...

- Não, Lilá! Não é isso... É só que...

- É ela, né?

- Ela quem? O quê?

- A Hermione! É nela que você ta sempre pensando, né...

- Ce ta maluca? – Rony parecia indignado.

- É, sim, Rony... eu percebo quando você pára de prestar atenção em mim e fica observando ela...

- Não, Lilá! Ela é só minha amiga, nada mais que isso! É minha melhor amiga e eu me preocupo com ela...

Mas por dentro Rony se questionava o que realmente sentia quando via a amiga sendo abraçada por outro garoto. Seria só preocupação de amigo? Não, não era... Havia algo mais e ele finalmente reconhecia isso.

E como que para tirar todos esses pensamentos da cabeça, Rony tomou Lilá para si e ela agora parecia menos irritada.

* * *

Tudo ia bem entre Harry e Parvati. Esta noite, ele nem precisara de tática alguma para conquista-la, pois ela própria já o esperava.

Harry era o primeiro garoto com quem Parvati prolongava um relacionamento. Já ficara com dois meninos antes, mas nenhum tinha sido tão prestativo e carinhoso quanto Harry Potter. Ela tinha até medo de se apaixonar por ele, pois o tempo que passavam juntos era sempre tão indescritível...

* * *

Dino andava sozinho no lado de fora da tenda, questionando-se o que deveria fazer para salvar seu namoro com Gina. Gostava muito dela e a idéia de perde-la para sempre o apavorava. Já começava a se irritar com a situação e expressava essa revolta passando a mão insistentemente na cabeça ao mesmo tempo que chutava pedrinhas que encontrava no caminho.

Se ao menos soubesse como resolver tudo aquilo...

- Dino? – ele sentiu uma mão repousando sobre seu ombro.

- Oi, Padma... – Dino olhava ao redor receando encontrar alguém conhecido.

- O que houve, Di? Ta com medo de mim agora?

- Não, não é isso... É só que... Vem cá.

E foi puxando a garota para algum lugar mais distante.

- Peraí, Di! – ela parou no meio do caminho. – Eu não to entendendo... Pra quê isso?

- Vamo' sentar naquele banquinho ali que eu te explico!

Padma não estava gostando daquela reação do amigo, mas estava curiosa para saber o que acontecia.

- Brigou com a Gina de novo? – perguntou a garota após sentar-se ao lado de Dino.

- Sim... E ela não pode nos ver conversando juntos...

- Mas! – a garota começava a explodir. – E nossa amizade vai ser clandestina agora? Como assim, Dino?

- Eu queria que você me entendesse, Padma... Eu gosto muito da Gina. Tenta ser compreensiva pelo menos agora... – Padma balançava a cabeça, soberba. – E a Gina... bom, ela tem ciúmes de você! Dá pra acreditar? – ele agora parecia achar engraçado o que acabara de dizer.

- Dá pra acreditar, sim, Dino... – Padma estava séria.

Dino levantou a cabeça e ficou contemplando aquele olhar misterioso de Padma.

- Parece que só você não nota o que rola entre a gente...

Um silêncio incômodo pairou por alguns instantes até que Dino resolveu quebrar o gelo. Ele tinha que dizer alguma coisa, afinal de contas, notava sim o que rolava entre eles. Só não tinha coragem de desistir de Gina ainda e sabia o quanto Padma conseguia ser inconstante.

- Na verdade...

- Na verdade o quê? – perguntou Padma ansiosa.

Tinha que ser agora. Ela estava ali tão linda... E não havia ninguém por perto. Só assim ele poderia testar...

E a beijou. Padma não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Finalmente seu amor estava ali, entregue. O beijo estava maravilhoso e parecia que tudo se encaixava. Por que não havia sido antes? Padma se perguntava. Mas não importava, nada importava agora. Apenas que os dois estavam ali, juntos... Escondidos, mas estavam juntos.

* * *

Após ter sido "salva" por Simas das garras de Malfoy, Lia ainda passou um tempo conversando com o amigo. Mas algumas horas se passaram e ela estava começando a ficar com sono. Despediu-se então de Simas com um beijinho na bochecha de agradecimento, deixando-o flutuar no céu.

Agora Simas andava pelo acampamento observando a quantidade de casais que conversavam e se beijavam ao longo do campo aberto. E eram muitos. Aliás, parecia que a cada noite eles se multiplicavam, assim como sua admiração por Lia.

Enquanto margeava o laguinho achou ter visto Dino distante em um banquinho afastado com alguém. Não podia ser ele, pois sabia que Gina estava dormindo essa noite e supunha que o amigo resolvera fazer o mesmo. E só para tirar a dúvida resolveu chegar mais perto.

Não podia ser! Sim, era Dino! E o pior: ele estava aos beijos com Padma! A indignação de Simas foi tanta que ele quase interrompia os dois. Mas pensou direitinho e viu que o melhor a fazer seria conversar com o amigo no dia seguinte. Gina não merecia aquilo...


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Graças ao esforço de Simas em chacoalha-lo na cama, Dino foi acordado desnorteado naquela manhã que, como exibiam as janelas da tenda, estava quente e ensolarada. Ele não fazia idéia da hora e ainda parecia se tocar do que fizera na noite anterior. Pegou o relógio jogado no chão e viu que eram 10 horas.

- Acorda, Dino! A gente precisa conversar.

E a culpa veio. Sim, só agora lhe ficou clara a burrice que cometera algumas horas antes perto das árvores. Ainda que ninguém o tivesse visto com Padma, aquela atitude parecia-lhe agora absurdamente criminosa.

- Quê? – perguntou enquanto cobria-se até o último fio do cabelo com o lençol.

- Eu sei que não devia te acordar, mas tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar – disse Simas ainda de pé.

- Fala – respondeu Dino, numa voz abafada pelo pano.

Simas puxou o lençol que cobria o rosto do amigo e disse:

- Pô, é sério... Levanta aí!

- Qual foi, Simas! Que pressa é essa? Deixa eu dormir mais – Dino agora começava a se abusar.

- Não, Dino! É sobre o que você fez ontem. Eu vi – dizia calmamente, como quem carrega um trunfo e esperava ver a reação do amigo.

- O quê? – alertou-se Dino de vez, finalmente. – Q-que... o que ce viu?

- Ce sabe muito bem...

Dino então levantou-se de um salto de modo que ficasse sentado na cama e começou a encarar o amigo com ar de dúvida. "Será que ele viu?", ele se indagava.

Simas sentou-se em sua própria cama, ficando de frente para o amigo. Apoiando os cotovelos no joelho, balançou a cabeça negativamente, como que para repreende-lo.

- Diz logo o que você viu! – Dino não conseguia conter o misto de ansiedade e arrependimento.

- A Gina não merece isso, Dino...

Não foram precisas mais palavras para que Dino compreendesse do que Simas estava falando. Cerrando o punho bateu-o com força sobre a cama enquanto imagina o rostinho de Gina recebendo aquela notícia. Não, ela não merecia aquilo...

- Por que, Dino? – Simas agora demonstrava uma espécie de nojo em seu olhar.

Ele próprio não sabia o por quê. Tinha sido movido pelo impulso do momento e na hora aquilo parecia o mais correto a se fazer. Mas é claro que não pensara nas conseqüências da maneira que devia ter pensado. Talvez então o melhor a fazer era não contar a ela e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sim, ele errara, mas amava muito a namorada e não lhe passava ainda a idéia pela cabeça de perde-la de vez.

- Você precisa contar – continuou Simas olhando por cima do ombro de Dino, vendo que o amigo não responderia à sua pergunta.

- Quê? – Dino pareceu se acordar de devaneios. – Ce ta maluco? Não, eu não vou contar... Ela se sentiria mal, eu não quero faze-la se sentir mal!

- Como você é egoísta! Olha... Eu sei que sou seu amigo, mas é meu dever também lhe apontar os erros. – Simas fazia gestos com as mãos gigantescas de modo que apontasse literalmente o indicador para a face do amigo. – E graças ao seu namoro com a Gina, acabei pegando uma certa feição por ela. E não, eu também não queria vê-la mal por sua causa, mas acho que ela não merece continuar sendo enganada.

Dino agora balançava a cabeça compulsivamente. Aquilo tudo que seu amigo lhe dizia soava como uma bronca e por mais que fosse correta, ele não podia aceita-la.

- E sem falar – continuou Simas agora levantando a voz. – que eu não quero sair como cúmplice nessa história. Não me sentiria bem sendo responsável pela...

- Ta bom, Simas! Já chega! – explodiu Dino ficando em pé. – Não quero mais ouvir esse seu sermão, não! Eu decido muito bem o que fazer com relação ao meu namoro. Aliás, quem você pensa que é pra ta aqui me mandando fazer isso ou aquilo se você mesmo nunca namorou?

Simas não acreditava no que ouvia.

- E o que bosta isso tem a ver? – perguntou indignado, levantando o tom de voz.

- Ora, você sabe muito bem! – dito isso, Dino soltou uma gargalhada sarcástica. – E pelo visto nunca arranjou namorada porque é um Zé mané mole e...

E foi interrompido pelos punhos de Simas que seguravam-lhe a gola do pijama.

- Não imaginava que você fosse se sentir tão ofendido por causa de uma observaçãozinha dessa – Dino continuava sarcástico.

Simas refletia se deveria mesmo se rebaixar a tal ponto. Afinal de contas, como disse Dino, havia sido apenas um comentário. Maldoso, mas ainda assim um comentário. Entretanto, deveria possuir um fundo de verdade, talvez fosse isso realmente o que seu amigo pensava.

Soltou a mão de lábios crispados e como que para colocar um fim à conversa disse:

- Se você não contar para Gina, eu mesmo conto.

E agora quem fez menção de ataca-lo foi Dino, o qual por fim acabou hesitando.

* * *

Rony se acordou assustado. Sonhara com Mione se exibindo ao lado de um McPhee vitorioso. Rony, por sua vez, implorava pela atenção de Mione enquanto tudo o que ela fazia era desprezá-lo exageradamente. Porém, parecera-lhe muito real a sensação de abandono, de tristeza e a impressão de que nada, nem ninguém o queria por perto.

Seu coração palpitava acelerado como um relógio descontrolado. Não agüentaria mais encontrar a amiga sendo abraçada, beijada e usada por aquele brutamontes. Tinha que tomar alguma providência e toma-la para si. Mas isso tudo parecia absurdamente errado, não conseguia ainda admitir para si que a desejava incontrolavelmente. Sim, estava claro o seu ciúme, mas quando imaginava-se enlaçando-a com os braços tudo aquilo parecia proibido, como uma criança que almeja para si um brinquedo do amigo.

Passou as mãos sobre o rosto, depois uma delas pelos cabelos ruivos e sentou-se na cama. Olhou ao redor e encontrou a cama de Harry vazia. Segundos depois, o amigo aparecia com uma toalha nos ombros e os cabelos negros molhados e bagunçados.

- E aí! – disse Harry sem nem olhar o amigo, enquanto sentava-se na cama ficando de frente para mala aberta.

Estendeu a toalha na cabeça da cama e catou os óculos entre os lençóis.

- Que ce acha de a gente dá um rolé na vila de Hogsmeade? – perguntou em seguida.

- Pode ser – respondeu Rony distraído, ainda pensava no sonho que tivera.

- É que tipo... – Harry queria introduzir uma conversa.

Precisava saber se era estranho ele não querer encontrar Parvati todo dia durante 24 horas. Talvez Rony também pensasse assim com relação a Lilá, mas se não o pensasse poderia repreende-lo.

- Rony! – exclamou vendo que o amigo parecia estar em transe. – Ei, planeta Terra chamando Rony Weasley! – disse acenando com a mão.

- Ah, fala, Harry – respondeu Rony finalmente encarando o amigo nos olhos.

- Você ta pensando em encontrar Lilá agora de manhã?

- A Lilá? Não... Por quê?

No caminho para o café da manhã, tudo o que Rony temia era encontrar Mione e McPhee juntos logo cedo. Não queria também encontrar Lilá, pois a idéia de ter alguém a tira colo o tempo todo começava a incomodá-lo impressionantemente.

Sentou-se com Harry a uma mesa sozinhos, vendo que nenhum outro amigo se encontrava por lá.

Mal conversavam e quando levava um garfo à boca, sentiu mãos que cobriam-lhe os olhos impedindo-o de enxergar.

- Advinha quem é! – dizia a voz doce de Lilá.

- Lilá... – disse ele sem muito entusiasmo tentando tirar as mãos da garota do lugar.

Ela, por sua vez, estava sorridente e sentava-se ao seu lado. À sua frente, uma tímida Parvati cumprimentava Harry, ambos sem saber ao certo se encostavam-se os lábios.

- Vão fazer o que agora de manhã? – perguntou Lilá.

Rony queria mentir, mas se o fizesse sentiria-se um criminoso.

- Ééé... – ele olhava para Harry, como que buscando ajuda.

- A gente vai andar por aí – completou Harry.

- Ah, é? Pelo acampamento mesmo? – insistiu Lilá.

- Hum... Não... Na verdade a gente vai pra cidade. – acabou respondendo Rony.

- Ah, que bom! Eu e Parvati estávamos com a mesma idéia!

Rony abriu um sorrisinho amarelo.

As meninas acabaram tomando o café junto a eles e assim que terminaram, foram os quatro à entrada do acampamento se reunir ao grupo que se formava para a "excursão" das 11h30.

Andavam em casais e embora Lilá estivesse ao seu lado, não era nela que Rony pensava. Sim, era em Hermione. Parecia que quanto mais tempo ficava longe dela, mas ele a desejava. O ano inteiro era obrigado a segurar aquela vontade de toma-la pela cintura e calar-lhe a boca com um beijo devastador e ansiado.

Mas quando pensava nos problemas que esse ato acarretaria à sua amizade, seus pensamentos despencavam como uma avalanche e eram substituídos por um sentimento de solidão inexplicável.

- ...Não é, Rony?

Ele ouviu Lilá perguntar. Porém, não fazia idéia do que a garota estivera falando.

- Ã? Ah, é...

- O que que é, Rony? – a garota colocava os braços na cintura demonstrando contrariedade.

- Erh... Isso aí que você falou – dizia Rony fazendo a maior cara cínica possível.

Harry e Padma estavam às gargalhadas, mas Lilá parecia realmente indignada. A garota então colocou duas mexas dos cabelos loiros atrás das orelhas nervosamente e cruzando os braços disse:

- Eu desisto. Você ta sempre pensando em outra coisa quando ta comigo, Rony! – Harry e Padma, se tocando de que era grave, resolveram se retirar.

- Mas, Lilá...

- Tudo bem, Rony, que a gente não ta namorando nem tendo nada sério. Mas se você não quer estar comigo, ao menos me diga isso na cara! – Lilá fazia gestos com a mão.

- Não... não é isso, é que... – ele se sentia culpado agora.

- Então é o que, Rony?

Mas Rony não conseguiu continuar a frase. Não havia desculpa que o livrasse disso. A verdade era que ele preferia realmente não estar com ela, mas não queria magoá-la.

Infelizmente, o seu silêncio conseguiu causar quase o mesmo efeito que causaria se ele tivesse dito a verdade, pois os olhos de Lilá começaram a lacrimejar e antes de sair correndo disse:

- Então não precisa se preocupar, Rony! A gente não precisa ter mais nada! Ouviu? Você ta livre de mim!

Rony ficou sem reação, estagnado no local onde estava. A única sensação que tinha era a de que era a pior criatura da face da terra. Estava apaixonado pela melhor amiga e ainda magoava pessoas inocentes.

Começou então a andar sozinho pelas ruazinhas da vila com as mãos dentro dos bolsos. Vez ou outra passava uma delas pelos cabelos que insistiam em cair-lhe sobre a face.

Foi quando viu McPhee supostamente conversando com alguém que se encontrava por trás de uma pilastra. Seria Hermione? Não dava para saber. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e sentiu-se aliviado ao ver que era apenas Cho Chang.

Mas os dois pareciam bem alegres e de vez em quando McPhee passava as mãos pelos cabelos de Cho. Mas como assim? Ele não estava com Mione? Rony começava a ficar confuso. Sim, ele os vira juntos na noite anterior e, por mais que isso o irritasse, Mione parecia bem feliz. Então o que McPhee estava fazendo ali com Cho?

Provavelmente Mione não devia saber, pois caso contrário McPhee poderia ter escolhido um lugar menos escondido para tentar beijar a amiga da Corvinal.

E agora eles se beijavam! Se Mione soubesse disso poderia sentir-se profundamente magoada. Mais magoada ainda do que ele deixara Lilá. A idéia de ver Mione chorando por causa de um idiota daqueles o irritava profundamente. Começava a sentir um ódio absurdamente perigoso. Tudo o que queria era pular em cima McPhee.

Tentou se controlar. Mas não poderia permitir que Hermione fosse enganada, usada... Ele não agüentaria vê-la chorando sem ao menos tido feito algo a respeito.

Fechou os punhos com muita força e avançou na direção do casal. Seu olhar cada vez mais fulminante e seus lábios crispados.

Chegando perto, tocou com as pontas do dedo, nem um pouco delicadamente, no ombro direito de McPhee e quando este último se virou foi surpreendido por um soco no lado esquerdo da face.

Cho soltava gritinhos de desespero e McPhee, recuperando-se rápido do murro, agarrou as golas de Rony encostando-o na vitrine da loja mais próxima.

- Ce ta maluco, meu? – indagou furioso. – Ta me confundindo com alguém?

McPhee se segurava para não esmurrar o garoto naquele momento.

- Não, mesmo! Antes fosse – respondeu Rony, ainda com um olhar de ódio. Cuspiu no chão perto dos pés de McPhee e logo em seguida conseguiu tirar as mãos do garoto que agarravam-lhe a gola da roupa.

Os dois agora se encaravam com os punhos cerrados. Cho já não estava mais lá, tinha corrido pedir ajuda alguém.

- Se você pensa que pode enganar a Mione... – dizia Rony, uma voz irreconhecível e um dedo apontado para o adversário.

- Como é? Eu só queria saber onde é que você entra nessa história! – agora com um risinho sarcástico. – Porque você não é nada além de "amiguinho" dela! Ah, e outra coisa: eu não sou o namorado dela! A gente ta só se conhecendo ainda, eu posso sair com quem eu bem entender!

Rony não se conteve. Saltou em cima de McPhee mais uma vez, com um outro soco no rosto. Mas não pôde ir muito além, pois dois rapazes que antes assistiam à discussão agarraram-lhe os braços. O garoto se contorcia vendo McPhee passando a mão, furioso, no nariz que agora sangrava. Por sorte, outro rapaz impediu McPhee de avançar em Rony, mas ele dizia:

- Isso não vai ficar assim, Weasley! Isso não vai ficar assim!

Cho chegava ofegante ao lado de Harry.

- O que houve, Rony? – perguntava Harry olhando do amigo, que ainda tentava se desvencilhar dos rapazes que o seguravam com muita força, para McPhee.

- Pode me largar! Eu não vou fazer mais nada! – Rony dizia tentando se acalmar.

- É, podem soltar – completou Harry. – Eu olho ele.

Cho passava as mãos no rosto de McPhee pedindo que ele se acalmasse e não atacasse Rony.

Harry conduziu o amigo para um lugar distante dali de modo que evitasse mais uma briga. Quando chegaram ao Três Vassouras, Harry pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas e perguntou como quem dá uma bronca:

- O que foi aquilo, Rony?

Rony abaixou a cabeça, passou uma das mãos sobre os cabelos colocando-os com força para trás, tomou ar e respondeu:

- Aquele otário tava traindo a Mione! E com a sua Cho.

- Quê? – Harry parecia realmente surpreso. – Mas... a Cho?

- É, Harry! A Cho! Mas o que importa não é isso. O que importa é que se a Mione soubesse disso ela iria... – calou-se. Achou que dizer "ficar magoada" soaria um tanto quanto piegas.

- Ficar muito puta, eu sei.

"Não era bem isso que eu queria dizer...", pensava Rony. E Harry continuou:

- E o que você pretende fazer? Contar pra ela?

- Erh... Eu não sei se ela vai me dar ouvidos, sabe...

- E você quer que eu conte? – Rony balançava a cabeça positivamente. – Não, Rony. Nem pensar! Acho melhor a gente não contar nada... Ela poderia pensar que a gente ta querendo acabar com a felicidade dela ou coisa do tipo e...

- Mas, Harry! Ela precisa saber quem ele é de verdade!

- Eu sei, Rony! Mas não é a gente quem vai mostrar isso a ela!

- E quem vai então?

- Ela vai perceber sozinha. Pode ter certeza que vai... E se você contar, já sabe que só pode ser pior...

Rony demorava para processar aquela idéia, de início maluca, que Harry possuía. Então se imaginou contando tudo o que vira a Hermione e, levando-se em conta a maneira como os dois vinham se tratando ultimamente, talvez ela levaria tudo aquilo como uma afronta. O melhor seria realmente deixa-la perceber o verdadeiro McPhee. Mione era esperta, não seria diferente agora.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Hermione havia passado a tarde inteira na tenda das oficinas. Assistira a uma palestra sobre Como as notas dos N.I.E.M.s influenciam na escolha de uma profissão e estranhava o fato de McPhee não se encontrar por lá, já que demonstrava tanto interesse pelos estudos.

"Onde deve estar agora?", ela se perguntava. Sempre que pensava no garoto, era obrigada a se estremecer lembrando-se daqueles braços fortes que tocavam-lhe a cintura, o rosto, a boca... E ela não podia negar que o beijo dele era perfeito. Havia beijado apenas uma pessoa na vida antes e essa pessoa era Vitor Krum. Já podia então ter a certeza de que o beijo de McPhee tinha um quê de avassalador e inebriante.

Gina e Lia passaram a tarde também na tenda das oficinas, mas não tão empolgadas e concentradas quanto Mione. Gina, por exemplo, estava ali apenas em corpo, pois sua mente viajava pelos jardins daquele acampamento ansiando por encontrar Dino e resolver logo sua situação.

À noite, mais uma vez, as três chegaram juntas à tenda das festas. Mas dessa vez, foi Lia quem as deixou primeiro. Pois Simas a chamava de longe e a garota resolveu obedece-lo.

Minutos depois, Gina disse a Mione que precisava procurar alguém. E Mione sabia muito bem de quem se tratava.

- Toma cuidado pra não se magoar dessa vez, Gi – falou em tom maternal.

- Pode deixar, Mione... – respondeu Gina, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da amiga.

Mione agora estava sozinha e esperava mais uma vez encontrar McPhee para passar uma outra noite agradável. Mas o tempo ia passando e ela continuava só.

Repassava em sua mente, como um filme, tudo o que havia passado com o garoto já e refletia: "Será que eu to me apegando a ele?".

- Oi, Hermione! – chamava uma garota atrás.

Mione se virou e verificou que era Lilá. Ela estava só, finalmente! "Cadê o Rony?"

- Você viu o Rony por aí? – perguntou a loira.

- O Rony? Não... Faz tempo que não o vejo...

- Ah, então acho que ele deve ta pagando detenção, mesmo...

- Quê? Como assim? Detenção, por quê?

- Ah, você não está sabendo? – surpreendia-se Lilá.

- Não... de quê? – Mione agora estava preocupada.

- Ele partiu pra cima do McPhee hoje à tarde em Hogsmeade. Mas eu supunha que você já estaria sabendo, né...

- Ele o quê? – Mione se espantou.

- Ele e McPhee tiveram uma briga, mas até onde sei foi o Rony quem começou.

* * *

Lia e Simas já estavam sentados em um banquinho do lado de fora da tenda há um bom tempo. Os assuntos eram dos mais variados possíveis: iam de matérias na escola até acontecimentos familiares engraçados ou trágicos. 

Simas encantava-se com cada gesto, cada palavra, cada passada de mão no cabelo, cada sorriso, cada movimento que Lia dava. Ele nunca sentira-se tão admirado por alguém antes de modo que essa novidade o deixava mais bobo ainda.

Lia percebia que Simas estava diferente, mais concentrado, mais simpático e mais gentil. De início pensava que era porque estava conquistando sua amizade, mas agora começava a suspeitar que o garoto sentia algo a mais por ela. Algo que ela não sabia se poderia corresponder.

- E namorados... – perguntou Simas após ter dito algo engraçado que a fizera rir. – Você já teve muitos?

"Ih, lá vem...", pensava Lia encabulada.

- Na verdade – ela sentia-se corar. – não...

- Como assim?

- Não tendo, ué...

- Mas porque você não quis, né! Falta de opção não deve ser...

Lia agora sentia-se realmente sem graça. Ela passava as mãos no cabelo demonstrando o nervosismo.

- Quê isso... – Foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

- Mas é sério! Você não é simplesmente bonita, mas uma pessoa incrivelmente maravilhosa para se conviver. E olhe que eu to te elogiando de verdade, é raro eu elogiar alguém assim!

Lia não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Há tempos que não se sentia tão bem na presença de algum garoto. Todos com quem conversava falavam apenas de coisas fúteis e isso lhe causava uma repulsa extrema. Tinha que admitir que Simas não era um garoto dos mais bonitos, mas possuía lá seus encantos. Era doce com quem queria ser e seus olhos revelavam uma vontade extrema de ser feliz. Ela podia jurar até que via ali uma vontade de se entregar ao amor, de se apaixonar. Sentiu então uma admiração pelo garoto, algo que começava a chegar perto de uma atração.

Os dois estavam sérios. Ela porque refletia em um milhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo e ele porque desejava beija-la na boca, toma-la para si ao menos uma noite... Aproximou-se lentamente então do rosto corado de Lia e olhando para a sua boca, tocou-lhe o rosto com a mão direita.

Lia fechou os olhos e resolveu levar-se pelo momento. Uma avalanche de arrepios inundara-lhe a espinha no momento em que teve o rosto acariciado pela mão de Simas. Seus lábios se encontraram suavemente e o beijo começou lento e calmo.

Simas sentia-se nos céus. Tinha nos braços a garota que desejava há dias e com quem nunca imaginaria ter alguma chance.

Passaram minutos se beijando, poupando papo até que Lia perguntou o que não devia:

- Simas... Seja sincero comigo... Você realmente confia no Dino?

Ele queria contar o que vira, queria que ela e Gina soubessem a verdade, mas não sabia ainda se era a hora certa.

- Bom, Lia... Ele é meu melhor amigo!

- Sim, eu sei... Mas você sabe o que eu to querendo dizer. Ando muito preocupada com a Gina. Tenho medo de que eles voltem e ele a faça sofrer mais ainda...

Ele tinha que contar! Não podia esconder aquilo de duas pessoas tão boas e inocentes como Gina e Lia.

- Que foi, Simas? – perguntou Lia, percebendo que o garoto estava parado, olhando para o mesmo ponto.

* * *

Gina passara dois dias refletindo sobre o que sentia por Dino. Descobriu que realmente o amava e que se desse espaço, outras tomariam seu lugar rapidamente, e essa idéia a apavorava de um jeito, que parecia ser melhor morrer de ciúmes ao lado dele do que sozinha. 

Dino estava em frente à mesa de bebidas, se culpando por tudo que acontecia entre ele e Gina e entre ele e Padma. Não sabia ao certo com quem deveria ficar, mas tinha certeza de que o correto não seria contar a Gina o que fizera na noite anterior. Tinha que resolver com quem ficar, mas sem magoa-la. Toda essa dúvida o aterrorizava e a opção mais fácil para livrar-se dela no momento era beber. Estava já em seu terceiro copo de hidromel e começava a sentir uma alegria repentina, uma noção de que tudo pode dar certo.

- Di! – ele se virou um pouco cambaleante. Era Gina, e como ela estava linda!

- Oi, meu amor! – Dino abraçou a garota e deu-lhe um beijo alvoroçado como se tivesse medo de perde-la.

- Dino, você... – tentava dizer a ruiva, soltando-se do namorado. – você bebeu! Eu nunca o vi beber antes!

- Ah, amor... eu bebi pouco! Se preocupa, não! O que importa é que eu to aqui, você ta aqui, e eu te amo tanto! – tentou beija-la à força mais uma vez.

Gina de início se irritou com a atitude do namorado, mas em seguida chegou até a achar engraçado.

- Nunca o vi assim, tão... empolgado! – Gina sorria, tendo o pescoço envolto por um braço de Dino e a cintura pelo outro.

- Vamo' lá pra fora ficar mais à vontade...

- Quê? – Gina se espantava. Mas não pôde resistir. – Vamos!

Os dois andaram abraçados a caminho das árvores escuras do campo. Era bom sentir o perfume do namorado e saber que ele a desejava. Finalmente, as coisas pareciam estar se ajeitando.

Chegaram embaixo de uma árvore imensa e Dino olhou ao redor. Não havia ninguém. Apenas risos e vozes distantes.

Sentaram-se ao pé da árvore e pondo uma das mãos sobre a face de Gina, Dino beijou-a com toda a empolgação que lhe restava. A outra mão passava pela cintura e pelas costas da garota. Gina respirava fundo e sabia onde o namorado estava querendo ir. No momento, ela também o desejava. Mas lembrou-se da briga que tiveram dois dias antes e do ciúme que sentia dele com Padma. Não, ela não podia continuar. Afastou-o com as mãos em seu rosto e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- O que foi, mô?

- Isso ta errado...

- Mas...

- Ainda não, Dino! – a garota parecia despertar de um sonho e descobrir que a realidade era outra.

- Tudo bem, então, amor... – disse Dino, compreensivo, passando-lhe a mão sobre a cabeça. Puxou-a para si num abraço aconchegante e continuou: - Eu te entendo...

* * *

- Lia, tem algo que eu preciso te contar... 

- O que, Simas? – Lia se espantou.

- É sobre o Dino... Eu... eu não sei se devo...

- Simas! Me conte o que você sabe! Você precisa me contar...

- E-ele... e a Padma...

- Eles ficaram? – perguntou Lia agora furiosa.

Simas apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Ah, eu sabia! Aquele idiota...

Lia não parecia a mesma. Levantou-se imediatamente decidida a encontrar Gina e contar-lhe tudo. Sua amiga não podia continuar sendo enganada.

Simas vinha atrás quase arrependido de ter posto a perder toda a sua amizade com Dino. Será que fizera o certo? Agora já era tarde. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era acalmar Lia.

- Lia, espera!

Lia nem sequer virou o rosto. Ele correu um pouquinho e encostou a mão em seu ombro.

- Calma, eu vou com você...

Lia não respondeu nada. E andaram assim em silêncio ao longo de toda a tenda das festas por um bom tempo sem encontrar Gina.

Foi quando Lia encontrou Mione conversando com Lilá Brown e correu para saber se a garota não sabia de alguma coisa.

- Logo depois que você saiu pra conversar com o Simas, a Gina saiu e disse que precisava encontrar uma pessoa, mas... – respondeu Mione preocupada com a expressão no rosto de Lia. – O que houve?

- Depois te conto, Mione! Só me diga uma coisa... Você acha que essa pessoa era o Dino?

- Hum... Tenho quase certeza que era!

Lia ainda passou um bom tempo procurando a amiga pelos arredores do acampamento, mas não obteve sucesso algum. Sua raiva por Dino a impediu de dormir direito, mas estava decidida de que assim que encontrasse sua amiga falaria tudo o que sabia.


	12. Capítulo 12

Lia foi acordada pelo barulho que Gina fazia em sua cama ao lado enquanto re-arrumava a mala.

- Bom dia, Li! – disse uma Gina sorridente.

- Bom dia, Gi... – respondeu Lia, repreensiva.

- Nossa, que cara de defunto! – analisou Gina.

- Nah... É você que está feliz demais. O que houve?

- Eu e o Dino... A gente ta melhor!

Lia não agüentava ver a amiga enganosamente feliz. Sabia que se contasse o que sabia a deixaria extremamente para baixo, mas era isso o que devia ser feito.

- Gi... Preciso te contar uma coisa... Uma coisa nada agradável.

- O que, Lia? – Gina se espantou.

- O Dino ta te enganando, 'miga... E você precisa saber a verdade.

- Que verdade, Lia? Me fala logo!

O brilho do rosto de Gina sumiu de repente. Lia agora começava a se sentir culpada, mas precisava ir até o fim.

- Gina... Eu não queria que isso fosse verdade, porque eu não queria te ver sofrer, mas... Se eu não contar isso, vou me culpar para o resto da vida!

- Então conta logo, Lia! – Gina já possuía uma voz trêmula de quem se prepara para chorar.

- Ele e a Padma estiveram juntos antes-de-ontem e...

- Não! Não... não... não! – Gina balançava a cabeça como quem quer espantar alguma idéia da cabeça.

- E o Simas viu, Gi! Ele também não pôde acreditar, brigou com o Dino e tudo!

Gina desabou no choro que parecia ser o pior de toda a sua vida. A sensação de ser deixada de lado, desrespeitada e substituída a enlouquecia de maneira avassaladora. Cobria o rosto com as mãos e continuava ajoelhada na cama. Sentiu que Lia a abraçava, e tentou se encolher entre os braços da amiga.

Tudo o que queria era ir embora para casa.

Mione se acordou com um choro ao seu lado e surpreendeu-se ao notar que esse choro pertencia à sua amiga. Imediatamente perguntou:

- Foi o Dino?

Lia apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Mione correu abraçar Gina também e depois de um tempinho disse como quem quer resolver um problema grave:

- Não podemos contar ao Rony!

- Não, mesmo! – concordou Lia. Sabia muito bem que se Rony fosse informado, a primeira coisa que faria era partir para cima de Dino.

- Gente, vão tomar café – disse Gina com uma voz fonha enquanto tentava enxugar as lágrimas com as palmas das mãos. – Por favor, vão... Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinha...

- Não, Gina! A gente não vai te deixar só – disse Lia, firme. – Mione, você poderia ir e trazer alguma coisa pra nós duas?

- Ah, claro! – respondeu Mione enquanto pegava a toalha para tomar banho.

No caminho para as mesinhas do café da manhã, Mione só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: na briga de Rony e McPhee. Não fazia a mínima idéia de qual poderia ser o motivo, mas o fato de Rony ter iniciado a briga a intrigava.

Assim que chegou ao local encontrou McPhee ao longe sentado com dois amigos. Não pensou duas vezes e andou em sua direção.

O garoto notou sua presença e virou-se receoso. "Será que ela já sabe?"

- Posso falar com você? – perguntou Mione.

- Hum, sim... Claro!

McPhee se levantou imediatamente. Os dois andaram para um lugar um pouco mais afastado e quando pararam, ela disse:

- Erh... Eu soube que você e o Rony brigaram ontem...

- Ahm, é! Foi... Ele veio pra cima de mim.

- E por que foi?

"Então ela não sabe..."

- Hum, na verdade nem eu sei direito! Só sei que, quando menos espero, ele vem e dá um murro na minha cara. Só isso.

E como Mione aparentava ceticismo diante de tal resposta, McPhee continuou:

- Na verdade... Eu acho que deve ser ciúme. Ele deve ter ciúmes de você, Mione. E um ciúme doentio.

Mione se espantou com o comentário e, vendo que Rony a observava da mesa em que estava, lembrou-se que precisava comer e levar alguma coisa para as amigas.

- Tudo bem... Eu preciso ir comer. A gente se vê mais tarde?

- Espero que sim – respondeu McPhee abrindo um sorrisinho.

Mione girou nos calcanhares e foi decidida ao encontro de Harry e Rony. Ainda não estava muito satisfeita com a resposta que recebera de McPhee, mas perguntar a Rony não parecia a melhor coisa a se fazer.

- Eu não confiaria nele se fosse você – comentou Rony sem nem olha-la no rosto enquanto a garota sentava-se à sua frente.

- Ai, RONY! Ta bom! Já chega dessa sua intriga besta com o McPhee! Eu não agüento mais... Pensei que já estivesse satisfeito com o soco que deu nele ontem.

Rony fez menção de quem ia contar tudo o que viu, mas Harry o impediu com um simples olhar.

- Que foi, Rony? Que é que ce quer falar? – Mione se exaltava. – Que eu não sei escolher as pessoas que me acompanham? O quê? Me diga, senhor-sabe-tudo!

Rony bufava, mas agora era seu orgulho quem o impedia de expor a verdade a Hermione.

- Dá licença – disse, com muita raiva, enquanto jogava os talheres no prato e levantava-se da mesa.

- Que que deu nele? – perguntou Mione quando Rony já tinha saído.

- Você vai entender, Mione... Ce vai entender... – respondeu Harry misteriosamente deixando Mione ainda mais encucada.

* * *

Gina passou a manhã inteira deitada, achando-se o ser mais ridicularizado do universo. Suas amigas tentavam reanima-la e faze-la comer. Mas nada mudava sua expressão de apatia no rosto.

Decidiu que ia embora, mas até falar com os monitores não podia contar para Lia e Mione da idéia, pois sabia que fariam de tudo para que ela não fosse.

Levantou-se de um sobressalto, pegou a toalha e disse que iria tomar banho.

- Tem certeza que quer ir sozinha? – perguntou Lia preocupada.

- Gente, eu não sou nenhuma criancinha indefesa, não. Posso andar com as pernas, ainda.

- É só que a gente...

- Vocês se preocupam comigo, eu sei. Mas tem problema, não. Eu vou só.

Enquanto andava a caminho da tenda dos monitores passou os olhos pelo acampamento e pôde ver pessoas animadas que sorriam e namoravam em meio ao verde vivo que cobria o local. O sol realmente estava belo aquele dia, e algumas pessoas até tomavam banho no laguinho.

- Gina?

Ela se virou. Era Harry.

- O banheiro não fica pra esse lado, não... – comentou sorridente.

- Ah! – ela se lembrou da toalha que carregava. – Não... É que eu ia... Mas... Nem vou mais... Erh...

- Tudo bem. Mas... – observou o rosto inchado de Gina. – Você ta estranha. O que houve?

- Comigo? Erh... Nada, não... Nada, não.

- Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada?

Harry possuía um olhar tão reconfortante que, como se uma força maior a obrigasse a fazer aquilo, ela o abraçou. E como ele era maior, encostou a cabeça sobre o seu peitoral.

Harry ficou sem reação de início. Mas mesmo sem saber do que se tratava, retribuiu o abraço da ruivinha. Depois de um bom tempo assim, percebendo que a garota soluçava, Harry não pôde deixar de perguntar, sem enxergar-lhe o rosto:

- O que foi, Gi?

Gina apenas balançava a cabeça. Segundos depois respondeu:

- Eu não posso te dizer, Harry...

- Mas assim ce ta me deixando preocupado. O que houve? Tem algo que eu possa fazer?

Gina soltou-se de Harry e, antes de encara-lo de frente, passou as mãos freneticamente pelo rosto, tentando enxugar as lágrimas.

- Tem, sim. Você não pode contar nada ao Rony! Por favor... Eu sei do que ele seria capaz de fazer...

- C-claro! Eu não conto nada.

- Jura, Harry?

O garoto assentiu de cabeça.

- Eu vou embora pra casa.

- Mas por quê?

- E-eu e o Dino... A gente ta pra acabar.

- E isso vai te fazer ir embora? – ele, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, balançava a cabeça negativamente como repreensão.

Gina apenas respondia com um sim de cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior, pois sabia que talvez se abrisse a boca naquele momento um gemido de choro sairia de dentro.

- Vocês estão pra acabar ou já acabaram?

- A gente nem conversou direito. E pra ser sincera, eu nem sei se quero conversar...

- Então além de ir embora, você vai embora fugindo? – mais uma vez, Gina respondeu um sim de cabeça. – Mas essa não é uma atitude típica sua, Gina! – Harry segurava os ombros dela como que para acorda-la.

Uma lágrima percorreu um caminho solitário pelo rosto rosado de Gina. Harry instantaneamente passou um dedo sobre aquele caminho e a abraçou em seguida.

- Gina, você não pode ir embora. Não você, que tanto desejou esse acampamento! Que tanto fez planos... Nós não vamos permitir que você deixe tudo isso aqui por causa do Dino. Por acaso ele te fez alguma merda? – Harry mudou o tom de voz para fazer essa pergunta.

A ruivinha nada respondeu. E, sabendo que quem cala consente, Harry continuou:

- Ele fez alguma merda. Não fez?

Ela se desencostou do corpo de Harry mais uma vez.

- Por favor, Harry... – disse. – Eu fico aqui no acampamento se você quiser, mas por favor... Não conta nada pro Rony! E você também... Não vá fazer nada com ele! Por favor...

- O que foi que ele te fez? – Harry começava a ficar furioso.

- Não importa agora... Eu só peço que você não faça nada com ele! Por favor... Eu suplico!

- Tudo bem, Gina... Eu não vou fazer nada. Mas só porque quero que você continue. Senão...

Pela terceira vez, ela caiu no choro e foi logo envolta pelos largos braços de Harry.

Não sabia ele que, há poucos metros de distância, uma garota morena os observava com uma pontinha de ciúme. Era Parvati Patil.

* * *

- Acho que já vou dormir – disse McPhee.

Ele e Mione estavam juntos na tenda das festas e não havia 2 horas ainda que tinham se encontrado, mas o garoto já dizia se sentir cansado.

- Ahm, tudo bem. – foi só o que disse Hermione.

McPhee lhe deu um beijo e levantou-se. Mione continuou sentada, observando-o sair da tenda. Não estava cansada, mas uma noite bem dormida cairia-lhe bem pelo menos uma vez. Levantou-se também e quando já estava do lado de fora da tenda, percebeu que McPhee não tomara o caminho da tenda masculina. Na verdade, andava em direção às árvores.

Mione sentiu-se intrigada, já que, pelo visto, havia sido enganada. Não parecia a opção certa, mas acabou indo atrás do garoto.

"O que será que ele quer encontrar nesse campo escuro?", perguntava-se.


	13. Capítulo 13

McPhee entrava cada vez mais para o fundo daquele aglomerado de árvores. "Aonde ele vai?", perguntava-se Hermione.

Sem hesitar, a garota o perseguiu.

- Você demorou – Mione ouviu a voz de uma garota escondida pelas sombras das árvores.

- E o pior de tudo é que não consegui contar a ela que nós voltamos... Vou ter que contar amanhã – disse McPhee.

E, para a surpresa e raiva de Mione, McPhee beijou a garota. Mas não era uma garota qualquer, era Cho Chang.

Mione tentou se segurar, mas quando se deu conta já estava interrompendo o beijo do casal à sua frente com uma voz revoltada:

- Eu não acredito!

Estava com os braços cruzados e, ao mesmo tempo em que batia o pé no chão, balançava a cabeça negativamente.

McPhee virou-se imediatamente sentindo-se profundamente péssimo.

- E-eu posso explicar... – foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

- Como assim? Eu sou enganada e você ainda diz que tem explicações?

- Mione, é que... – McPhee buscava as palavras mais adequadas.

Cho sentia-se extremamente encabulada.

- Bem, você sabe... A minha história com a Cho é mais antiga... – continuou McPhee.

- Quê? – Mione estava indignada.

- Eu queria te contar tudo hoje, mas... Não consegui! Eu e a Cho voltamos a ficar ontem em Hogsmeade e foi por isso que o seu amigo brigou comigo.

- Como assim? O que que isso tem a ver? – perguntou Hermione.

- Hum... É como eu te disse hoje de manhã. Aquele cara tem um ciúme doentio por você, mas pelo visto ele é "tão" seu amigo que nem te contou do que viu.

Foi como um baque. Ouvir tudo aquilo proporcionava a Mione uma sensação estranha que nunca tivera antes. A sensação de ser traída, duplamente. McPhee beijava-lhe num momento – fazendo-a sentir-se no paraíso – e, num outro, estava com Cho, dizendo talvez o mesmo que lhe dizia. E Rony sabia daquilo e não a contara! Na certa gostava de saber que ela estava sendo enganada.

Não quis discutir mais nada. Girou nos calcanhares e foi andando para a tenda feminina. Precisava reorganizar as idéias na cabeça.  


* * *

Já que resolvera ficar no acampamento, Gina tinha que resolver seu problema com Dino de vez e colocar logo um fim naquilo tudo.

Estava mais forte e tudo o que conseguia sentir era raiva. Muita raiva. Sim, ainda estava magoada, mas a raiva a dominava por completo.

Lia estava com Simas e Mione com McPhee. Tinham insistido passar a noite com ela, mas Gina foi dura quando disse que necessitava falar com Dino.

Andava devagar com um olhar profundamente carregado de fúria quando o encontrou. Ele estava longe, mas ao vê-la saiu correndo de onde estava para falar com a namorada.

- Oi, meu amor – disse tentando beija-la.

Gina tirou o rosto friamente.

- O que foi, Gi?

- Você ainda me pergunta o que foi? Tem certeza que é tudo o que você tem a me dizer? – Dino nunca a vira tão fria.

- Co-como assim?

- Eu já sei de tudo, seu idiota! Como você foi capaz de me enganar? Aliás, como eu fui capaz de ser tão burra e cega?

- Não, Gi! Eu não queria te magoar, foi um erro... Aquilo não devia ter acontecido. Eu juro! Por favor... me perdoa! Eu te amo tanto!

Gina nem o encarava enquanto aquelas palavras eram expelidas. Ela olhava para o lado, segurando as lágrimas com todas as forças. Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo para conter o choro, responder com firmeza e aparentar nada além de nojo:

- Não quero saber se você se arrepende ou o que sente por mim. O que importa é que a merda já foi feita. E se você prefere ficar com aquelazinha o problema é seu! Vá em frente e boa sorte! Agora não restam nem migalhas das chances que você tinha comigo. Acabou tudo! Ouviu bem? Pois espero que sim. NÃO ME PROCURE MAIS! Eu não quero mais saber de você.

E, dito isso, virou-se bruscamente para logo em seguida sair correndo para a tenda feminina. Enquanto corria não conseguia evitar o choro. O mundo estava desabando. A sensação de fraqueza voltava-lhe com todas as forças agora. Ela precisava desabafar com alguém.

* * *

Harry estava preocupado com Gina e desejava encontra-la para saber como estava. Andava com Rony sem nada lhe dizer sobre o assunto, quando viu Parvati sorrindo a alguns metros. Ele sorriu de volta, mas não estava a fim de passar a noite com ela novamente.

Infelizmente, a garota não pensava o mesmo e veio em sua direção. Rony imediatamente saiu de perto e decidiu que ia dormir. Não queria correr o risco de encontrar Lilá.

- Oi... – disse Harry.

Parvati estava mais decidida, pois foi ela mesma quem o beijou.

Harry apenas abriu um sorriso amarelo e resolveu ser sincero.

- Olha só, Parvati... Eu to precisando falar com uma pessoa... – ele coçava a cabeça tentando ser o mais cauteloso possível.

Parvati sabia muito bem que esse alguém só poderia ser Gina Weasley. Seu lance com Harry, seja lá qual fosse, estava chegando ao fim e ela sentia isso. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, a não ser esperar. Quem sabe ele não sentisse falta dela e viesse atrás depois?

- Tudo bem... – respondeu tristemente.

Harry passou a mão no cabelo de Parvati e beijou-lhe a face, dando-lhe em seguida um sorrisinho de agradecimento.

Procurou por Gina ao longo de toda a tenda, mas não a encontrava. Saiu e viu Lia e Simas conversando em um banquinho próximo. Foi ao encontro dos dois.

- Lia, você viu a Gina? – perguntou.

- Hum... Da última vez que a vi ela ia conversar com o Dino.

* * *

Assim que entrou na tenda feminina, Gina jogou-se na cama. Chorava de soluçar, mas tentava se controlar. Era um choro de raiva, muita raiva.

- Gina? – ela ouviu Hermione gritar da entrada do quarto. – Gina? Falou com ele?... – perguntou Mione ao chegar mais perto.

Gina fungava, mas o choro já se dissipara. Não por completo, mas se dissipara.

- Como foi, Gi? – Mione perguntou enquanto passava a mão pelas costas da amiga.

Gina secou o rosto com as mãos e sentou-se na cama. Respirou fundo e tentou abrir um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Acabei. Finalmente acabei.

Mione a abraçou para em seguida dizer:

- Pronto, amiga. Agora acabou essa novela. Você não precisa ter mais ciúmes da Padma nem de ninguém.

- Mais ou menos, né? Quero dizer, não sei como vai ser minha reação ao vê-los juntos, sabe...

- Gina, se eu te conheço bem, eu sei que você vai ser forte. E você já sabe que quem estará perdendo com tudo isso são eles dois. Ele porque perdeu você pra sempre. E ela porque vai estar com alguém que fez a merda que fez com você e estará sujeito a fazer o mesmo com ela.

- Ai, 'brigada, amiga! Isso me faz me sentir melhor.

- O engraçado é que eu disse tudo isso para mim mesma também, sabe... – respondeu Mione pensativa. – Não havia pensado sobre isso ainda, mas é a mais pura verdade.

- Como assim, Mione? O que você ta querendo dizer?

- É que eu acabei de ver o McPhee com a Cho...

- Nossa! – disse Gina levando a mão à boca. – E ce tava se apegando a ele, não tava?

Mione balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Mas o pior de tudo, Gina... É que seu irmão já sabia dos dois.

- Quê? Como ce sabe?

- O McPhee disse que aquela briga que eles tiveram ontem foi porque o Rony o viu com a Cho lá em Hogsmeade.

- Ã? – Gina estava de boca aberta, perplexa.

- E o Rony não me contou nada, Gina! Acho que ele nem pensava em me contar. Pelo visto ele ta é se divertindo sabendo que to sendo enganada...

Gina balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, Mione! Não é isso... Ele queria te defender... E você conhece o Rony. Ele não saberia como te contar o que viu. Sem falar que é super orgulhoso.

- Sim, Gina... Mas ele bem que podia ter me contado! Um amigo de verdade faria isso.

- Mas, Mione... Sabe o que eu acho de verdade? Eu acho que o Rony gosta de você... isso sim.

- Nah! Nada a ver, Gi.

- É, sim! Faz sentido...

- Se ele gostasse de mim não estaria com a Lilá e me contaria do que viu. Aí sim faria sentido.

- Primeiro: eu não o vejo com ela desde ontem... E segundo: mais uma vez eu te digo, ele não saberia como te contar. Mas só me resta uma pergunta...

Mione refletia. Nunca suspeitara dos sentimentos do amigo por ela. Sempre achou que ele a enxergava como um "amigo".

- O que você sente por ele, Mione?

- E-eu?

- Sim, senhora... Você!

- Erh... Ele é meu amigo, Gina. E ainda que sentisse algo por ele não o perdoaria por não me contar o que viu.

- "Ainda que sentisse algo por ele"? Ai, Mione... Admite logo o que você sente, vai!

Mione sentia-se corar profundamente.

- Você é a irmã dele!

- E sua amiga! Você sabe que não vou contar nada a ele. Nada, nada!

- Pra falar a verdade nem eu sei o que sinto pelo Rony... Nem eu sei.

Mas ela sabia muito bem. Agora estava muito claro que queria ser abraçada, beijada pelo ruivo. Não podia negar que sentiu-se muito feliz ao ouvir Gina dizendo que não o via com Lilá desde o dia anterior.

Entretanto ele não a contara nada sobre ter visto McPhee com Cho Chang. E se realmente quisesse algo com ela, teria lhe contado imediatamente.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

- Harry!

- Ã? – respondeu Harry sonolento, sem abrir os olhos.

- Acorda, cara! – disse Rony.

- Que foi? – Harry não se movia.

- Que sangue é esse na sua roupa? – perguntou Rony com uma voz assustada.

- Quê? Como? Onde? – Harry levantou-se de um pulo.

Rony caiu na gargalhada.

- Ai, ai... Como é fácil te acordar, Harry!

Harry jogou o travesseiro na cara do amigo.

- Pra que me acordar a essa hora?

- Por que eu vim dormir cedo e to acordado há mais de uma hora esperando a princesa dorminhoca aí se acordar pra ir tomar café comigo.

- Não acredito, Rony! Você não sabe ir sozinho, não?

Mas agora já era tarde, Harry não conseguiria voltar a dormir. E uma hora depois já chegavam perto das mesinhas. Havia poucas pessoas, apenas os mais dedicados que ainda iam às palestras e oficinas. Entre elas, claro, Hermione. E, para surpresa de Harry, Gina. Andaram até a mesinha das duas, onde sentaram-se em seguida.

- Ce ta melhor, Gina? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Ah, sim – respondeu a ruiva com um sorrisinho de canto de boca. – To melhor, sim, Harry. Obrigada.

Um silêncio pairou sobre a mesa por um bom tempo até que Mione quebrou o gelo.

- Por que você não me contou nada, Rony?

Rony largou o garfo no prato e engoliu a comida que tinha na boca.

- N-não contei o quê?

- Ora essa! Você sabe muito bem! Por que não me contou do McPhee e a Cho Chang? Imagino que queria sentir o prazer de me ver sendo enganada esse tempo todo, não é?

- Quê? – Rony começava a ficar irritado.

- Não, Mione – Harry se intrometeu. – Fui eu quem o aconselhou de não te contar.

Mas ao invés de ajudar, Harry conseguiu piorar a situação, deixando Hermione ainda mais indignada.

- Então é tudo uma conspiração?

- Mione... É que a gente não queria se meter na história, sabe... A gente só quer o teu bem. Você sabe disso!

Mione balançava a cabeça chateada. Como é que eles sabiam de tudo e não lhe contaram nada?

- Mione, é verdade. Eles só querem o teu bem! – disse Gina.

Mione olhava o prato querendo chorar. Saber que estava sendo enganada a sufocava, mas estar brigada com seus melhores amigos apertavam-lhe o peito.

- Tudo bem, então... – disse, conseguindo vencer o orgulho. – Mas não repitam isso da próxima vez. Eu prefiro saber das coisas.

Harry e Rony sorriam.

- Vamos, Gina? – perguntou Mione.

- Aonde vocês vão? – quis saber Harry.

- Participar de uma oficina sobre _O uso de artefatos trouxas_. Estranho é papai não estar aqui para participar – respondeu Gina.

- Ah, legal. Vamo' participar? – perguntou Harry a Rony.

Rony deu de ombros como quem diz: "É, né... Tem algo mais para se fazer?"

A oficina começou com um homem bem engraçado apresentando o liquidificador. Hermione ria bastante com a maneira como os bruxos se espantavam com a demonstração do funcionamento daquele objeto.

- ...E como eu ia dizendo, - disse o homenzinho. – É muito importante que vocês conheçam a utilização de certos objetos trouxas para que não sejam pegos de surpresa. Alguns de vocês poderão se comunicar com trouxas num futuro profissional e terão de se submeter a situações em que terão que utilizar estes utensílios. Não podem então dar mancada. Então, agora que eu já expliquei como utilizar o liquidificador, vocês se dividirão em grupos de quatro ou cinco e baterão um suco de melancia.

Cada grupo recebeu um liquidificador, uma fatia de melancia e um copo d'água.

Rony imediatamente se prontificou para ligar o eletrodoméstico e levou um susto com o barulho tendo que pular para trás com uma expressão muito engraçada no rosto. Hermione não pôde evitar que caísse na gargalhada.

- Você rir porque já conhece esse troço.

- Ai, ai, Rony... Deixa que eu faça.

- Não! É como eu disse, você já conhece. A gente é que precisa aprender – respondeu Rony enquanto ligava o liquidificador mais uma vez.

Ele ia jogando a fatia de melancia inteira, quando Hermione segurou-lhe a mão imediatamente. Rony sentiu-se arrepiar-se diante daquele toque inesperado e a encarou por alguns segundos.

Mione percebeu o que Rony queria dizer com aquele olhar e, olhando para a sua mão sobre a dele, engoliu em seco. Tirou o braço tão repentinamente quanto seu rosto corou.

- Erh... Você não pode jogar tudo assim, Rony! Primeiro: só se pode ligar o liquidificador quando tudo estiver dentro dele. E segundo: a gente precisa cortar essa fatia em tamanhos menores.

Harry e Gina se acabavam de rir.

* * *

Gina e Mione mal viam Lia agora que ela passava a maior parte do tempo ao lado de Simas. Então, no começo da festa daquela noite, aproveitaram para conversar enquanto o garoto não aparecia.

- Gente, preciso ir ao banheiro – disse Mione deixando as duas amigas.

Lia e Gina passaram alguns minutos juntas até que Simas apareceu abraçando Lia por trás.

- Ok... Daqui a um século a gente se fala de novo, Lia – brincou Gina ao sair de perto.

Andou pelas pessoas que dançavam ao som do _tuntz tuntz_ até que viu Harry a um canto da tenda com um copo na mão. Ele parecia procurar alguém, quando a viu e abriu um sorrisão vindo em sua direção logo em seguida.

- Como você ta?

- Por que toda vez que a gente se encontra você tem que fazer essa pergunta? – disse Gina em tom de brincadeira.

- Ahm... Desculpa!

- Não, Harry... Ta tudo bem! – Gina sorria. – E eu to bem, sim. Ainda to um pouco magoada, mas já estou melhor. E to vendo que você ta cumprindo bem a promessa. Não fez nada com Dino e não contou nada ao Rony. Obrigada, Harry!

- Nah! Que isso... Promessas servem para ser cumpridas!

Gina sorriu. E que sorriso lindo, Harry pensava. Sempre que ela abria a boca deixava os dentes brancos e perfeitos à mostra e dava um toque a mais ao rosto rosado tão bem desenhado.

- Harry... Eu acho que você e o Rony deviam ter contado a Mione sobre o McPhee, sabe...

- Mas, Gina... Você conhece o seu irmão. Ele não saberia como contar a Mione o que viu. Confie em mim, eles iriam acabar brigando.

- Bom, isso é verdade...

- E agora acho que a raiva dela passou. Você viu como foi divertido na oficina hoje cedo.

Gina concordou com um sorriso.

Foi quando uma garota bêbada, que dançava descontroladamente para trás, bateu em Gina empurrando-a para cima de Harry.

Por pouco os dois não caíam no chão. Mas Harry apenas a abraçou e pouco depois estavam achando tudo aquilo engraçado.

Gina se distanciou do abraço ainda segurando os braços de Harry. Olhou-o nos olhos e percebeu que ele estava começando a ficar sério e a respirar pesadamente. Ficou séria também percebendo que os braços do garoto agora a enlaçavam pela cintura.

Harry olhava dos olhos de Gina para a sua boca, e da sua boca para os olhos novamente. Não conseguia parar. Ele se aproximava lentamente do rosto dela ao mesmo tempo em que a puxava com mais força para perto de si. Colocou uma das mãos sobre a nuca de Gina, proporcionando-lhe um arrepio inimaginável que a fez fechar os olhos.

Quando os lábios se encontraram Gina envolveu o pescoço de Harry e abriu mais a boca para que suas línguas se encontrassem. Ele a apertava ainda mais pela cintura. Ela passeou uma das mãos pelo cabelo de Harry e percebeu que o garoto começava a suar.

Estava tudo maravilhoso, mas Gina começou a se indagar o que aconteceria no outro dia quando eles se encontrassem. E se Rony os visse? Não sabia ainda como reagir a tal situação. Sem falar que ainda não se recuperara do abalo com Dino.

Fechou a boca dando um beijinho carinhoso em Harry e olhou para o lado em seguida. Ele beijava-lhe o rosto e passava a mão pelo seu cabelo para em seguida acariciar-lhe o pescoço. Gina separou-se rapidamente, colocou uma mecha de seus cabelos cor de fogo atrás da orelha e observou Harry abrir os olhos, assustado.

- O que houve? – perguntou ele tentando abraça-la pela cintura.

Gina tirou os braços de Harry da sua cintura, balançou a cabeça negativamente e respondeu:

- Isso não ta certo, Harry. Eu ainda to meio abalada com o Dino e...

- Mas...

- Por favor, Harry.

* * *

Hermione saiu do banheiro e não encontrou Gina e Lia no lugar em que estiveram antes. Andou sozinha por um momento até que foi surpreendida por alguém que tocava-lhe o ombro por trás ao mesmo tempo em que sussurrava: "HERMIONE!", fazendo com que ela soltasse um gritinho de medo. Virou-se e viu que era Rony.

- AH, RONY! EU TE MATO!

Ela batia-lhe no braço, mas ele apenas ria.

- Engraçadinho...

- Bom, eu achei engraçado...

- Rony, você viu sua irmã por aí?

- Hum, não... Pra falar a verdade eu acabei de chegar na tenda.

- Estava lá fora com a Lilá?

- Com a Lilá? Não. Por quê?

- Hum... Sei lá – Mione sentiu-se corar. – É que vocês estavam juntos... Pensei que ainda estivessem...

- Não estamos, não.

Mione não conseguiu evitar se sentir feliz com tal resposta.

- Ah, é? Por quê?

- Porque acabou... – Rony deu de ombros.

Mione assentiu de cabeça e olhou para o lado.

- Na verdade... – Rony segurou uma mão da amiga. – Eu queria te contar uma coisa...

Ela imediatamente o olhou nos olhos. O que ele queria contar? "Será que...?". Mione sentia o coração bater aceleradamente.

- Não... eu não sei se digo...

- Diga, Rony! – Mione agora suplicava.

- GENTE!

Os dois foram obrigados a olhar para o lado. Era Simas correndo, com o rosto vermelho.

- A Lia estava passando mal e eu a levei para a enfermaria!

- Como assim? – perguntou Mione preocupada.

- A gente tava numa boa conversando lá fora, perto do laguinho, quando ela sentiu uma picada de mosquito e reclamou da dor. Mas até aí tudo bem. Só que depois o braço dela começou a inchar e ela começou a sentir a respiração fraca.

- Ai, meu Deus! Vamos até a enfermaria, então! – respondeu Mione.

* * *

**N/a**: Poxa, vida! A fic ta chegando ao fim... : Esse foi o penúltimo capítulo e eu queria (mais uma vez) agradecer a tooooodos vocês que estão me apoiando, deixando comentários e me mandando emails... Eu amo vocês:


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

- O que foi que a enfermeira disse? – perguntou Gina a Hermione no café da manhã.

Nem Simas, nem Mione a encontraram na noite anterior, de modo que ela só ficou sabendo de Lia na manhã seguinte à mesa, com Mione, Rony e Harry.

- Ela disse que a Lia fica boa ainda hoje. Não foi nada demais. Apenas uma picada besta, graças a Merlin – respondeu Mione.

- Ah, ta.

Assim que se acordaram, Mione contou a Gina o que ocorrera a ela e a Rony na noite anterior antes de receber a notícia de que Lia passava mal. Gina ficou feliz com a novidade e comentou que o que Rony queria dizer só poderia ser o óbvio: que ele gostava de Hermione. É claro que Mione não poderia deixar de ser cética, mas Gina sabia que ela também pensava assim. E sabia também que os dois se gostavam. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Tinha que deixa-los a sós na mesa, puxando Harry para conversar. Mas isso seria também um risco, pois não podia esquecer do que acontecera na noite anterior.

Olhou para Rony e Hermione, ambos sem graça. Ela tinha que agir.

- Harry! Ééé... Eu preciso conversar com você algo muito sério.

Ele levantou a cabeça, espantado.

- Vamos? É em particular – ela se levantou.

Harry a acompanhou sem nada dizer. Andaram até alguns metros distantes e ela sentia-se corar diante do olhar pesado que Harry lhe depositava.

- O que foi, Gina? – perguntou Harry.

- Ahm! Erh... Na verdade eu te puxei pra deixar o Rony e a Mione a sós.

- Ah, sim! – Harry sorriu. – Eu entendo. Aqueles dois precisam se resolver de uma vez por todas.

- Então você também sabe de ontem?

- O que houve ontem?

- Ah, nada... esquece!

- Não. O que aconteceu ontem?

- Nada demais, Harry... Deixa pra lá!

Ainda conversaram sobre outras coisas, mas tudo o que Gina desejava era que Harry a tomasse como o fez na noite anterior. Agora ela se arrependia profundamente por ter desistido de continuar. "Mas não estava certo", ela tentava se conformar.

O beijo tinha sido tão perfeito, tão completo. "Esquece, Gina!".

* * *

- O que será que eles dois têm de tão sério para conversar? – perguntou Rony.

- Não sei... – mentiu Mione.

Houve um silêncio em que Hermione podia ouvir o mastigado forte de Rony. Ela queria perguntar o que ele tentava lhe contar na noite anterior. Queria muito saber.

- Rony...

- Oi?

- O que você... O que você queria me contar ontem?

Rony engoliu a comida e sentiu-se corar. Na noite anterior os dois estavam num clima, era o momento perfeito para dizer a Hermione o que sentia por ela, mas agora não era propício e não sabia como reagiria àquela hora da manhã a um fora, caso levasse um.

- Ontem? Erh... Não era nada demais, Mione... Nada demais.

- Eu sei que era, Rony. Você me deixou curiosa. Pode me dizer agora.

- Não... Pra falar a verdade nem me lembro direito o que era, ó! – mentiu.

Não havia jeito, ele não contaria nada. Mione sentiu-se envergonhada por achar que ele gostava dela. Vai ver o que ele iria dizer não passava realmente de uma besteira. Talvez até uma brincadeira.  


* * *

À noite, em mais uma das festas que aconteciam todos os dias, McPhee andava pela tenda à procura de Cho Chang, mas surpreendeu-se ao encontra-la conversando com Draco Malfoy. Pensou em chegar perto para chamá-la e foi obrigado a mudar de idéia ao vê-lo toca-la no rosto.

Draco estava visivelmente bêbado, mas Cho não bebia e McPhee teve que aceitar a idéia de que estava sendo passado para trás. "Por que acreditei nela?". Cho tinha fama de beijar garotos bonitos e populares da escola, mas certamente ele se esquecera disso quando resolveu desistir de Hermione por ela.

Olhou para o lado e viu que Mione o observava e sorria satisfeita.

- A vida é assim mesmo – comentou ao chegar mais perto da garota. – Um dia a gente engana e no outro é enganado.

Hermione sorriu, achando o comentário engraçado.

- Por incrível que pareça, eu não fiquei com raiva de você – disse ela. – E agora, vendo que você ta passando na pele pelo que eu passei é que tenho menos raiva ainda. – McPhee sorriu. – Mas nem pense que terá chances comigo de novo.

Não muito distante dali, Rony não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Saíra da tenda masculina, decidido se declarar para Hermione, mas agora que a via ao lado de McPhee sentia-se profundamente indignado.

* * *

Gina andava sozinha pelo acampamento, desejando encontrar Harry e dizer-lhe que também o queria.

Mas achou ter perdido todas as chances quando o viu conversando com Parvati perto da tenda das oficinas. Eles não estavam se beijando, mas só de vê-los juntos Gina sentiu-se extremamente enciumada.

Vendo que ele a observava, girou e saiu andando. Mas foi surpreendida ao ouvi-lo gritar:

- GINA! Espera!

Ela se virou.

- O que foi, Harry?

- Fiquei com vontade de vir falar com você.

- E vai deixar a Parvati lá sozinha?

Ele possuía um olhar decidido e um sorriso maravilhoso.

- Você sabe que ninguém mais me importa. Eu só quero você.

- Não diga isso, Harry... Por favor...

- Mas eu sei que você também me quer... Não tem mais como esconder... Eu sei que você me quer.

- Por que está tão seguro disso?

- A Mione me contou – ele sorria, maroto.

- Quê? Eu mato ela! – Gina estava realmente encabulada.

- Só depois de me contar que o que ela disse é verdade – disse Harry, com os braços cruzados e os olhos cerrados demonstrando um sorriso.

- Ai, Harry... O que você acha?

Ele descruzou os braços, possuía agora o semblante sério. Colocou as duas mãos sobre a face de Gina e a viu fechar os olhos com o toque. Devagar, ele levou o rosto ao dela e a beijou lentamente. Como na noite anterior.

Os lábios dele eram tão macios e dava para sentir sua respiração pesada. Gina pousou as mãos sobre o peitoral de Harry e, à medida que o beijo se intensificava, ela desejava gritar para o mundo que estava feliz.

Ele a segurou pela cintura e sentiu os dedos finos dela acariciando-lhe a nuca e os cabelos. A abraçou com força querendo que aquele momento nunca acabasse e que ela nunca saísse de perto.

Quando separaram as bocas ele abriu os olhos, sem tirar os braços da cintura dela e pôde ver que a ruivinha chorava. Passou um dedo sobre o caminho das lágrimas e sorriu. Ela também sorria, aquele choro era de felicidade.

- Eu sempre o amei, Harry.

Ele a abraçou com força e se deu conta de que aquele era o melhor dia de toda a sua vida.

Até que viu Rony ao longe com uma expressão de surpresa no semblante. O amigo se aproximou confuso e Harry engoliu em seco.

- O que é isso? – perguntou o ruivo.

Gina se virou reconhecendo imediatamente a voz do irmão.

- Ta dando tudo errado hoje! – foi só o que disse Rony antes de se virar e sair andando.

Harry mencionou ir atrás, mas Gina o impediu.

- Deixa ele sozinho. É melhor. Depois a gente conversa com ele.

* * *

Enquanto conversava com McPhee, Mione percebeu que aquele tempo todo em que estiveram juntos ela só queria fazer uma coisa: chamar a atenção de Rony. Era dele que gostava, era com ele que queria estar. Talvez por isso não guardasse mágoas de McPhee.

Andava sozinha pela tenda, mas como começava a se incomodar com o barulho, resolveu sair e passear na grama do acampamento.

Viu que não havia muitos casais perto do laguinho e foi sentar-se em sua margem. Pegou uma pedrinha ao seu lado e a jogou nas águas do lago, vendo-a formando ondas.

O céu estava estrelado, não havia sinal de nuvens, e o vento estava forte, de modo que sentia os cabelos voando para trás.

Só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa: Rony. Daria tudo para saber o que ele queria lhe contar na noite anterior, mas pelo visto era orgulhoso demais para se abrir.

Foi quando alguém sentou-se ao seu lado. E para seu espanto era ele, o garoto que a fazia corar e o coração acelerar apenas com sua simples presença.

- Pensei que você tivesse mais amor próprio – ele disse sem encara-la.

- Quê?

- Eu a vi conversando com o McPhee agora pouco – dito isso, Rony se virou com uma expressão fria no rosto. – Mesmo depois de ter sido enganada e tudo o mais.

- Obrigada por me lembrar que fui enganada. Já tinha esquecido que você não tinha me contado sobre isso, mas agora começo a acreditar que você realmente queria ter o prazer de me ver sendo traída!

- Então o que era que você estava falando com ele?

- Isso não é da sua conta!

Mione estava tão decepcionada que tinha vontade de desabar num choro descontrolado. Os dois agora gritavam e mesmo estando farta de tanta confusão, ela não parava de falar o que pensava, de expor sua indignação.

Rony não pensava diferente. Brigar com a garota que amava começava a ser mais torturante do que qualquer outra coisa pela qual já tivesse passado. Ele tinha que fazer algo para dar fim àquilo tudo. Tinha que impedi-la de feri-lo mais ainda com suas palavras. Então ele decidiu. Não apenas decidiu como o fez: a agarrou pela cintura com todas as forças e depositou-lhe o beijo mais desesperado que poderia ter conseguido. Não queria soltá-la, não queria perde-la, só queria tê-la assim para sempre, sem discussões, sem brigas...

Mas poucos segundos depois ela conseguiu se soltar. E pela sua expressão no rosto não gostara nem um pouquinho daquela atitude. Ou pelo menos tentava demonstrar não ter gostado.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou desnorteada.

- O que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo pra evitar toda essa confusão!

Dessa vez ela o encarava séria, como que pesando cada palavra que ele acabara de dizer. Ele, por sua vez, parecia só pensar e ver uma coisa: sua boca. Veio lentamente, com uma mão sobre seu rosto, e, fechando os olhos, beijou-lhe cuidadosamente. Hermione se entregou e, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço com suas mãos, sentia-se bem sabendo que ele a desejava e não a deixaria ir embora tão cedo.

Horas depois, quando voltaram para a tenda das festas, encontraram um Harry receoso ao lado de Gina. Lia parecia incrivelmente feliz com a novidade, acompanhada de Simas.

- Harry. Não se preocupa, cara. Eu não vou te matar – disse Rony sorrindo.

Todos riram descontraídos.

- E vocês? – perguntou Gina, observando que o casal estava abraçado.

- Ah, é uma longa história... – respondeu Hermione.

**

FiM 

**

**N/a:** Espero do fundo do coração que vocês tenham gostado desse fim, pois foi o segundo que fiz... Pena que não acabou ficando grande como eu queria.

Queria também agradecer a todos que vêm me incentivando a continuar com a fic. Foi por vocês que a terminei: Muuuuuito obrigada, mesmo!

Ah, aproveito também para dizer que minha segunda fic (Foi Por Impulso) está sendo continuada e não vou abandona-la. Muito menos agora que não tenho mais a CFH para escrever. :

Mil beijos!

Lina. 


End file.
